A Mad Enchantment
by Cris Coursey
Summary: A different look at the love affair between the homicidal maniac and the good doctor.  Same old disclaimer I own no characters etc etc


Prologue

She twisted her leg around the pole, sliding slowly down enticing every man in the place. She knew she had a beautiful body, she knew it was wrong to take your clothes off for money, but she also knew the end justified the means.

Men hooted and howled, dollars flew, her tits bounced, and all Harleen could think was I've got to have a paper on global warming done by nine, what would Freud say about waiting? Then she giggled and her stint was over. She collected the money through the spilt beer and grabbing hands. The place smelled of sex, sweat, men, and alcohol. Thank goodness smoking had been outlawed in businesses, because this was bad enough to gag. I don't think I could handle smoke in my eyes or puffed at other things.

She was straightening her dollars as she walked, never noticing a forgotten pair of panties, until it caught with the step backstage and her 4 inch heel. She landed flat on her face, in the dark dropping her food money along the floor. "Dammit to Hell." she muttered as she felt around for the cash.

"Doll, your going to have to be more careful." spoke a throaty whine familiar to every lowly viper that ever walked the alleys. Carlos, was manager of several dirt bag hotels and low class joints such as this. He wasn't a straight shooter, more of 'It's under the table, it's under their nose' kinda man. He was thin and greasy and spent extravagant amounts of money on the most hideous clothes you'd ever seen. The seventies pants suits had to be the worst, not only was polyester hideous on anyone, he had no body for there to be any justification. "Your my crowd pleaser you know?"

I jerked to my feet, leaving my meager wage, to escape to more lighted, (more crowded surroundings). However, the dressing room wasn't much better. I was working through college and the girls spat at me. They said I was no better than them, some were addicts, some unwed mothers, but all trash. I knew for a fact I was the only one to ever turn down Carlos and he kept me still, and that rubbed them raw worse than any man could've. "Not tonight, I've gotta go Carlos. Papers due, sleep to get. Ya know how it is." I sang in a cheery voice carefully keeping my back to him as I slipped into my jeans and oversized sweat shirt.

He leaned against the door grinning, He wore a white suit and pant, with yellow undershirt, and thick red rimmed glasses. His thin mustache and hair were greased black and his skin looked just as pale and just as oily. He remined me of a slicked up chicken. "Yeah I do know. And I know how hard money is to come by for a sweet college girl like yourself." He lowered his voice and as if in reflex touched his crotch area, my eyes strayed in horror. "I know how much easier I could make it for you Harl'. I could make you the queen of the southside y'know?" He chuckled at his little nickname, (Like anyone thought of him as King).

"Like I said, not tonight. I've got my mind set on other things." I had to walk past him to get out, and I cringed when is hand caught my ponytail.

"One of these days Harl', No is not going to be an option." I smelled his beer rotten breath and shivered. He chuckled, perhaps taking it the wrong, or perhaps just enjoying the disgust.

I jerked away and pratically ran out of the place. The cars were all parked in a fence in the back, and I already saw three problems. One, Buddy (the bouncer), had been bribed to let someone in again. Two, Gracien Jackson, a fellow who attended The University with me stood by my car. And three, he was smiling.

"Whaddya want 'Jerkin'?" I growled as i passed him to put my bags in the car. He was a good looking tall muscular guy, with the mind of Carlos. He had the money, he had the power, and he was popular through polite society.

He smiled, his pristine straight white teeth shining under the murky streetlights. "You know what I want 'Leeny'." His hand rubbed my arm and my jaw dropped.

"I screwed you once already," I whispered. This was unbelievable blackmail for the same thing. "You promised." As if my opinion could've gotten any lower than it'd been.

"I kept it too." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his already swollen member. "I never told anyone you danced that night."

I elbowed him and shoved him to the ground, jumping in my car quickly I rolled the window down enough to talk. "You can't do this. Not again." I screamed. The first time the only thing that saved my sanity had been escaping to that place I had created when I was younger of pink unicorns and purple pixies dancing in snow. My only happy place.

He was holding his stomach, his face masked in anger, "Everyone will know tommorrow, mark my words. Not only that you dance, but you ask just right you fuck on command too." He sidled up against a car and winked at me as he slowly made his way outta the gate.

I put my head to the steering wheel and breathed. It was over, all respect for herself, all her dreams, all her hopes for the future. Might as well go down in flames, huh?

Chapter 1

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Doctrate of Criminal Psychology?" the woman pulled the envelope out of a metal filing draw and handed it over the counter.

I grinned, "Yep, I'm a Doctor now." She rolled her eyes and tapped her pen where I had to sign. Who needed ceremony? Not Harleen. Nope. I had my Doctrate faster than any woman in the history of Gotham University and every professor here bragging of my. . .uhmm.. . smarts, shall we say.

I tugged my purse around the baggy sweats and shoved my degree in, now for the next step getting the hell away from Gotham. I had plans, I was going to California or Alaska. I loved snow and everyone needed doctors right?

"Dr Quinzel?" A voice garbled. I jumped and turned to find a man of medium hieght as well as medium coloring, nothing memorable. Greys and browns, but the suit was well tailored and it smelled like cash.

"Yessironnee, that's me." I stuck out my hand, he seemed uneasy but took it in a gentle shake. "Who are you?"

His sullen face soon broke into a grin, "Dr, I believe I have the perfect job for you." Meeting his now dancing brown eyes, I couldn't resist the lure of perfect for ME.

I know my mouth was slackjawed at this point, but who'da thunk it? I mean salary, moving expenses, company car? For counseling one patient for as many hours as I could stand him a week? One? Fifty? As Dr. Arkham, pointed out as long as it was helping, he didn't care if I only worked five minutes as long as they were signs of improvement. Wasn't quite so ordinary after all, Dr. Jermiah Arkham was my freaking idol at the moment.

He operated a state funded facility for the criminally insane, apparently the most secure place in the state cause it held the worst of the worst. Yeah, but what's a bad guy cuffed and trussed up? Just another bird in a cage.

Mrs. Quinzel, whom I was reluctant to call doctor, was an enchanting creature. The clown would eat her for lunch, perhaps, but still to see how he took her apart. He was a fascinating subject, even if he was evil at its prime. She was beautiful, charasmatic, enthralling, but dumb as a rock when it came to psychology. I had to give Dr. Fagan his credit, he'd said her mind was quick and her looks modelisque, but never mentioned her naivite.

It was like giving a hobo a bologna sandwich, they always snatched without thinking consequences, and oh God what consequences this would have. I could see how he affected the opposite sex, as well as how they affected him. Even sitting here thinking of him, I couldn't help feeling the stirrings of 'Peter in my pocket'. I chuckled, and thinking it was something she said, she smiled cocked her head to her side.

"Perhaps I should explain. This man is very dangerous, I wouldn't forgive myself for not warning you, but again Arkham Asylum is one of the most secure facitlities our state has to offer. He would always be chained to some capacity, and you would have free interactions without me at your shoulder. You know your very highly spoken of, and such grades. Your just need to get a little salted and think how much faster that would go, heh?" I pulled my card out of my pocket. "He is criminally insane, but he is also a genuis. He can pull facts from his head like Bruce Wayne pulls quarters from his ars. . .pocket," I cleared my throat with a faint blush, nothing less than professional with this one. " You know what I mean. And the truly amazing thing is his focus, he could be doing twenty different things and still tell you word for word what whoever in a ten person room said the whole time he was in there. He's quick and somewhat, dare I say, ADD. From what I hear, you jump just as quickly from subject to subject and perhaps your young fresh mind can keep up with what these old man are missing."

She smiled brilliantly, "Oh Doc, I won't let you down." Of course you won't darling. "You'll see." She slightly pouted, "When can I move and start?" Good she was needing this.

"Why not I have my seceratary call you tommorrow morning and you can give her your address and she can have you moved before you finish the first crescendo in the National Anthem? Hmm" She was thrilled, like a little girl getting her first puppy. Something new and exciting not knowing it could grow to bite her face off. I rose and started out the cafeteria, hoping the elation of teasing yet another to hand over their sanity wouldn't show.

"Hurh, Dr.?" I stopped and blanked my face to look at the young woman.

"Yes, Dr. Quinzel?" She looked a little intimidated, but her fist were squeezed together, she would remain steadfast in her decision.

"Who is he?" Idiot! You waited this long, couldn't you just wait a little while longer? Until you were at least moved in?

"Joker."

Chapter 2

"What's up Doc?" The ruby lips pressed spread over the stained teeth in an ever present grin. His eyes glittered black with true madness. No background, no consious, no control. He was a killing machine and took great pride in it.

He believed he was an artist as great as Michealangelo or Beethoven, a god among men. To date, there was no real human connection with the insane freak. He showed no remorse, no mortal's weakness, no humanity. He could go hours without eating, weeks without sleeping, and no matter what kind of meds I used- it took elephant doses to bring him even to a glimpse of drugged, but still dangerous. He'd killed thousands on paper, but no telling how many undocumented.

I took my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose, she'd been too easy, here would be my problem. "You've ruined another doctor Joker." I stated flatly. He knew, he always knew. He even had bets set up amongst the "zoo", (the most dangerous wing), of how long they'd last.

He was in straight jacket, ankle chains, and locked to the chair, but still it was no where near enough precaution. He'd been shot, stabbed, blew up, and posioned. He was like a modern day Rasputin! He just grinned at me, watching me with those midnight eyes.

"He assures me there was no threat, but would not even hint at what transpired during those two sessions. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" I wasn't dead yet, so there had to be some respect for me in the man. He was a meal ticket to whoever could crack him, and I intended to join the ride when it happened. Everyone cracked at some point. Everyone.

"Ahh, let's just say his stomach kept getting in the way of progress." and he cackled. He actually cackled, it was a terryifing laugh that sent chills through every nerve ending of my body and it was truly in it's evil glory today. "Why not just send me home? I've been a good boy. No threats, no kills, no mutiliation in what? Couple hours?" The man was deranged and he howled with laughter.

I looked straight at his milk white forehead and felt it would be no better time than the present to persuade him. "Well, after this last one I've decided the best thing to do would make a deal with you." He straightened up instantly, cocking one eyebrow in a thoughtful look.

"Truly doc, I never expected you to bargain for your life this early in the game." and there came another round of the hideous laughter.

I smiled and it shocked him into silenced. He became the true joker in that instant, I watched in bemused fascination as his face took a more serious smile, he leaned forward just a notch and I could see the long fingers working against the fabric in the sides of the jacket. "I could grant you the greatest play thing you'll ever see or have in your life." He cocked his head to the left studying me, then to the right smiling even broader (if that were even possible).

"What's on the table?" I knew I was swimming with the shark, now all he had to do was sniff the meat.

"I have a new doctor fresh out of the University." He whistled, and sat back closing his eyes.

"Wanting me to kill an innocent? Doc, I'm proud of the progress I've made. I just knew one of these days we would get there, and you hand feeding me. Lordy, Lordy, Saints be praised." He looked at me with somewhat of an expression I'd hoped never to see. "What's he supposed to do? Give a fresh outlook? Pull a rabbit from his ass? Come on, doc, let's not beat around the bush."

I cleared my throat and sat forward just an inch, in nervous excitement. "Yes, you could say that. She breezed through with perfect grades, her mind is quick, and I think new blood might be what you need." I held my hand up before he could run with that. "What I mean is you know as much as I do at this point of tricks and picking the mind, you've proved that." The dozens of doctors I'd hired, we had a bigger workforce turnover than McD's down the road. "Maybe you could introduce the ametuer, train her, show her the way of the 'game'." There it was an appeal to his ego and a chance to play with another's mind: too much for him to pass up.

He growled deep in his throat, "Do you really think I'm stupid?"

I took a breath, "Never once did I even insinuate that and you know it."

"What's in it for you?" And the shark bit the burger, very good.

"You give me one clue, one real clue into you psyche. And if you enjoy the challenge then maybe another. . ." I trailed off waving my hand. Balls in your court lunatic, pick it up.

"You should've bargained for you life." He laughed, " I'll decide after our first session."

I steepled my fingers under my chin, watching for any clues. "I will be debriefing her after every session, but since she is as, shall we say 'well-versed', I won't give you an audience. No cameras, no recorders, I want you to find someone to whom you can establish a repoirtorie."

He laughed and laughed, and I knew it was the end of our talk. As it was, it went rather well. The guards came and as they were walking him out, most were careful not to touch him, he stopped. "You see the joke don't you?" Then his horrible giggling followed him out.

Chapter 3

Her hair was, as they say, spun gold wrapped in a neat bun. Her eyes blue as crystal clear pools of Alaska. She wasn't tall, nor very sturdy looking. Indeed, she was a freaking pixy, a child, a small pale imitation of a woman. I tapped my fingers on the two way glass of the rec room, staring at Dr. Arkham.

He shrugged, "Would you like to meet her today?"

I laughed, "Your ready to feed Lil Red to the wolf aren't you, Grandma?" She wore a bright red turtleneck with straight khaki pants, fine on the first day to any other job, but the bright color of blood in Arkham? Tsk, Tsk.

"We'll see." he turned to the guards. "Escort him to Dr. Quinzel's office. I'll go tell her." He was out of the door, before I was. I shoved my hands in my pockets, whistling, as I pranced out of the room. Best to keep them on edge, promised I'd be a good tyke until I met the new 'Nanny', eh why not? I probably knew better than these numbskulls the place by now, and they walked straight and like they had corncobs up the ass. I laughed again and grinned at the drugged out inmates we passed.

Others were allowed to roam freely, but the drugs kept them like zombies. Couldn't do that to me, could you Arkham. Oh, no, he'd tried, but immunity was a sweet thing. I walked into the empty room, and stretched. One of the men jumped and caught the others eye shaking his head. They locked my ankle cuffs to a ring in front of the couch and I sat down to get ready for my new 'toy'.

He was waiting for me. Dr. Arkham led me to my office. "This is the back entrance, there is another door inside for your private office. I know I don't have to remind you, no personal objects in this one. It is there only for talking to the Joker. He will be chained to the floor every time, sometimes he might be in a straight jacket or handcuffs, but always on a leash. You will be in charge of meds for him, I'll still oversee punishments. . "

I gasped, "Punishments?"

"Yes, he's infamous for his kills inside and outside these walls." Dr. Arkham watched me like the snake watched the rabbit, "Never forget he's the most dangerous man known to date."

He opened the door to let me in, I stepped inside and he closed it. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. The office was dim, lit only by the florescent light above. On the other side of the room was my desk and a metal chair, I smiled and ran my hand across the polished cherry wood. It was mine. I sat down to admire my new room, and met sparkling black eyes across the room.

I jerked myself up to a stiff sit. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were already here."

His face tilted to one side. His eyes were black, and I couldn't tell if it was the actual color or a trick of the darkened room. His face was ghost white, his hair was combed back and I couldn't even see the color it was so famous for. He was propped by his hands on his knees, and it was then I realized he was a very tall man. "How tall are you?"

He cocked his head to the other side, and for a minute I didn't think he would answer. "6'6." was uttered, but the smile on his lips never faded. According to Arkham, he'd been in a chemical accident and his unique coloring and that smile were the side effects. I smiled and crossed my arms to sit back and stare at him too. No man was going to get the best of me.

Pixy? She was a freaking angel! That rotten bastard! It mattered little to me, but to see how far that man would go, he should be hogtied and shot beside me.

He lips were shiny from gloss and the pale pink only women and roses could achieve. Her eyes were a twinkling blue, that pranced merrrily over me as she took me in. Her expression wore a faint smile, indicating she had no clue the level I wanted to dig my nails through her pretty neck to see if it was really as fragile as it looked. To use her head on one of my jack in the boxes, of course you couldn't just throw that one away, it was too perfectly innocent.

Her hands looked soft and well manicured, not a hair out of place on that silky blond head, and her pants were pressed into sharp even creases. Her shoes old, but still clean. I could respect a person that took respect in their appearance. Hell, even the red of the shirt made her skin look pale and porcelian than another color would have. It also served for me to think that skin, no matter how soft it looked, barely contained her blood, her life, her soul.

"Your tall." We'd been here five minutes and those were the only things she could say, this was going to be a piece of cake. Maybe if she stuck around today, I'd have her slicing her wrists before dinner. I laughed, and she cocked her head at me. I straightened instantly, was this idiot mocking me?

He stopped laughing abruptly and I shrugged. "What are you thinking?" I asked, just for the simple fact I didn't know what else to say.

He laughed again, "I'm thinking if that's the best you got, this will be a piece of pie in the sky." His cackling, could be construed as evil, or just a scare tactic.

I held my hands above my head and stretched out, this was going to be the deal breaker right now. Dr. Arkham could realize his mistake and throw me to the curb today, or we could sign that contract that made a sweet home for me for the next twelve months. "I look at it this way, you've been through the best of the best, right?" I paused, but he never flinched. "Why not just talk to me for a while and cut us both some slack?"

He tilted his head, tapping one long white finger against his chin, "I could do that. . ." his voice trailed, then he stretched his long arms above his head watching me. He was a giant, if he stood next to me I'd barely meet his crotch. I giggled and he stopped abruptly, "What?"

"Crotch critters." I said then covered my mouth, he burst into his maniacal laughter and the world couldn't hold me back as I joined him.

"Well, you don't learn that in school do you doc?" He leaned back assuming a more comfortable position. "So what do you wish to talk to me about?" He stressed me and shrugged, I guess a lotta people had 'wanted to talk before'.

"Well, guess I've been rude." I stood up, "My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel." I bowed and he looked at me it seemed his smile widened. "At your service." Then I resumed my seat.

He stood, "Joker." He placed an arm across his chest and bowed as I had, then he turned his eyes to me, never standing up, "At your pleasure." I grinned as he sat back down.

"Well, I figure we can talk about whatever pleases you. It is your time." I decided let him roll it out, he'd done this before.

His laughter was almost infectious. I could see how it could be terrifying for it lit my blood on fire in anticipation of his next move, but at the moment he was harmless. He seemed to be figuring me out.

"Let's talk about Harley." he said and crossing his legs he put one hand up to balace his chin and waved for me to begin. I grinned.

"Dr. Quinzel prefers Doc, Dr Quin, y'know like the medicine woman, or Harleen, never Harley." I met his eyes and refused to be cowed. Maybe that's how all the other doctors went wrong to much precaution.

"No, no. " he shook his head. "You'll be my Harley."

"Well, if that's all then we'll end today's session." I hoped the threat would making him straighten up, he was bound to be a dissappoint and hard ass to deal with. It was never easy.

"You may call me what ever you want, but I've already made my decision your now Harley. Whether you like it or not." It was almost as good as a threat, I shrugged.

"Fine, Puddin." His eyes registered shock for almost a second before his smile widened.

"Well, Harls, tell me what brought you here today?"

"Well, Puddin," Might as well return his tone. "I was offered a decent place, wage, and job just to talk to one man. Figured maybe me and him could work something out."

"You think it would be that easy?" He laughed, "Maybe blondes are stupid, I always thought it was just a great set up for a joke."

I shrugged, "I figured it was a win win."

"How's that Harley?" He then proceeded to stretch across the couch letting his legs drop off.

"I figured you was done talking to these quacky docs and could use a break, and I could use the job." I shrugged, "You'd rather be picked at and diagnosed that's you."

He growled, but stared at the ceiling, " I know the options, Harley. I just wanted to see what you thought. No one picks at the Joker."

I laughed lightly, "I just did." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised in question, "Puddin."

He laughed with me then, "Very good."

I sat back to wait and see his next move.

His Harley was an idiot, no way she could've earned that document the legit way. His Harley was either a real baffoon or she was just as slick as himself. He opted baffoon, but what could it hurt? Slice her up today, tommorrow, next week? Besides it was going to be another lifetime before they gave him someone else with a sense of humor, and she had one. Pudding?

"So you get to watch movies in here?" I asked out of boredom, the clock on the wall ticked away and he seemed content to lay there and watch me fidget around.

"Yep." he answered, neglecting any explanation.

"Anything good?" Maybe we could get a tv set up in here.

"The classics, but mostly the news, gardening, some other bullshit."

"Bet that sucks." I muttered then proceeded to take my shoes off under the desk, might as well be comfortable.

The little imp had tiny feet, ten little toes, ten little precious toes, I could bite them off easily. They were painted where as her fingernails were not, bright red. Oh the color that would flow after I sucked one of those juicy little piggies in my mouth. I looked at the good 'doctor', and she seemed to be resigned to stay as long as she was going to.

"What about books?" I asked. He laughed.

"Coloring books, would you like me to bring you one?" Of course. "Whatever the good Arkham makes available."

I shrugged, "Sure." Anything would be better than just sitting here. He gave me a peevish look, but nodded. "You can go back anytime you want, but figured hey, get's you outta your cell, gets me some time on the job, whatever you wanna do." I said. There was little else left to talk to him about, I mean I couldn't just dive in to 'so I hear you kill people for a living'.

"Are you so ready to be divested of my company, doc?" he feigned insult.

I shook my head, "Figured you's ready to escape the blonde."

"You know how to drown a blonde doc?" he watched me closely and I just grinned.

"Sure, put a mirror in the swimmin' pool and watch her try to save herself." He chuckled.

"Put a scratch and sniff sticker in the bottom of the toliet."

"Eww." I laughed then, it was original, if not gross. His laughter followed, and I found myself tickled not only at the joke, but the fact I was sitting here with killer of thousands making blonde jokes. It took a minute for me to catch my breath.

He stood abruptly, and I stood with him. He was tall, the top of my head might've touched his shoulder, but he was scrawny. In his blue jumpsuit, he looked pasty. His eyes were still solid black, and I squirmed for a second before I could stop myself.

"Well, Harley, I have a meeting with Arkham and I believe he should be there any second. I shall see you tommorrow then?" He was being very formal.

"If that's what you want. ." Shit, and I hoped this was the last time this week. Oh, well. He went to the door where Dr. Arkham stood hand in mid knock.

"I take it, it went well?" Dr. Arkham asked.

"She'll work." Joker said as he went whistling away with his original guards trailing behind.

Dr. Arkham straightened his tie before turning to me, "Mrs. Quinzel, would you like to follow me and we'll tie up this business with your contract." He held the door for me.

"Oh, Harley?" Joker stood a few feet away with his back to me.

"Yes?" The foolish man, I hated the name Harley!

"Do you know why the good Dr gave you to me?" His head was turned, but he still wasn't looking at us. Arkham fidgeted in place.

"Of course, we have similiar minds." I laughed, might as well give him a piece of the truth, because I honestly knew there was more behind it, but afraid to press.

He giggled, "See you tommorrow."

Chapter 4

I walked in, she was already seated staring at me with those round blue eyes. Those blue eyes that haunted my thoughts since the many hours I had last seen them. I cackled and the guards were quick to lock me to the floor and step out. The door shut firmly behind them and I was exactly where I wanted to be for the moment.

She smiled and bent down behind her desk pulling out a brown paper sack. "Cheeseburger?" I laughed even harder this time. Who the hell brought cheeseburgers to a pschyo? A freakin' angel.

"Hot damn, Harley, y'know the way to my heart don't ya?" She was full of surprises, and I'd love to know what else ticked in that puny breast of hers.

She walked over to hand me the greased paper package, so being the gentleman that I am, I stood. Her breath caught as she had to look up to meet my eyes.

"Do y'know what happened when the blonde locked her keys in the car?" I held my breath in anticipation.

"Of course it got wet cause the top was down, puddin." she giggled and I grabbed the sandwich and let my fingers brush hers, touching her heat. Feeling the blood under the skin as it warmed the body, anticipating what was to come.

"No," my voice was husky and low. "The other blonde had to help direct the clothes hanger as she sat waiting for her friend to get in." She laughed and went back to her seat, this time her boldness had disappated, for she wouldn't meet my eyes.

We ate in companionable silence. Him enjoying food from the outside, me ignoring the way he had shown attraction earlier. I knew men, and this man was no regular man. He might have the normal needs and wants, but he was like a pit bull, one moment he'd eat gently right out of your hand. Then without warning he'd rip your hand right off.

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"It's your job, your choice." He licked the grease from his fingertips one by one, I carefully stared at the wall behind him. "What will the good doc say about you bringing me food?"

"Well, I was hungry and he called me in early, so I wasn't going to eat in front of you." I felt justified with the explanation. He just stared, but shrugged it off. Carefully he folded the paper into an airplane and sent it careening across the room to land with a sharp splat into the corner.

"Very nice of you Harl', but you know that means I can skip lunch and hang with you even longer." Her eyes widened for a moment then she just sat back and smiled.

"If thats what you want, however you know we can't keep this up every day." smugly she crossed her arms and I felt the bouts of laughter take over.

"Of course Harley, because you have so many other patients and such a busy schedule, why I'm sure Dr. Arkham will understand how you weren't here when I felt like making a revelation of why my life took such a drastic turn. . ."I tsked and shook my head. She dropped her head against the desk.

"Fine, but I'm going to request a tv and movies in here." She looked at me then, "And a damn pillow."

I laughed, "Of course anything to make my Harley more comfortable."

She grinned, "HA! It's so you'll fall asleep on that couch."

"And leave you awake and bored. Couldn't possibly, but you do need a more comfortable chair." She tilted her head back and laughed.

"Your conniving amoung other things." she muttered.

"I rather thought it sweet, taking your comfort into account." I pouted, but couldn't keep the hint of hilarity the whole thing was. What a freaking joke? He had to have known, but still he fed the babe to the beast. "You could always join me on the couch?" I pat the seat next to me and she shook her head and grabbed her notebook. Defensive doc?

"Favorite color?" she asked.

I thought for a couple of minutes, Blue. "Purple."

"Favorite food?" Your flesh.

"Steak. Rare."

"Favorite movie?" Ours.

"None." She shrugged and jotted a couple of notes.

"Do you have friends?"

"Of course." You Harley.

"Who?"

"Everyone." I lay back propping my head on my hands so I could watch her.

"Do you kill your friends?" Couldn't figure out to pose the question?  
>Let me help. "I'm an equal opportiunity killer, just like an employer, I don't hold back because of gender, race, or religion. Just because your my friend doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy pulling your intestine out while you watch." She looked up then, shook her a little. Good. Can't have her forgetting who she's talking to.<p>

"What's it feel like?" Way to go Dr. Quinzel.

I shut my eyes the lie flew from my lips, "It's absolutely horrible, seeing that person as they're eyes just flutter and die. Being that last image, and having no control over the situation. No way to save them, no way to let them know there was a reason they were here. It haunts my dreams every night." I inhaled deeply. Then chanced a look at her, she looked bored and unimpressed. "Why not take my mind of it Harl and just spend the night ?" Where the fuck had that come from! Me or Her! That Bitch!

"Your a very good liar." she stated simply. No flattery, just an acknowledgement. "How do you plan to rehabilitate if you don't try?"

"Don't need to."

"Then how are you going to get better?" Even her sharp wit couldn't wrap it in her mind.

"Nothing wrong."

She cocked her head to the side, "Y'know denial is the first sign ther's a problem?"

"Seriously Harley? Twelve steps? And what would be your fifth?" I asked to see what her little mind could come up with.

She seemed to think on this for a moment, then," A puppy."

I laughed hard then, tears came to my eyes. And she joined, she was laughing as hard as I was. Sweet child. We companionably chitchated after that staying away from anything remotely serious. She was quickwitted and even stupid, she was fun.

"So what exactly have you been discussing?" Dr. Arkham stressed. I scratched my head reflecting my answer.

"We have a year for sure, right now he's interested enough to wanna see me everyday," I paused then shrugged. "We're just building trust right now."

He laughed, but in truth it was a pale comparasion to Joker's. "Trust? You'd have to be a complete fool to actually trust that clown!" He abruptly turned to look out the window. "Harleen," he said softly, "I hope your not too new to actually still believe everyone can be healed, everyone tells the truth, people can still be trusted? I had hoped, you would be a it more professional and treat this subject like any other."

I flushed, "I do. I meant for him to trust me. I don't ever forget he takes pleasure in killing," he seems to remind me every time I come close. "I figure I'd take a different approach to him."

"He would enjoy cutting you up and shoving you inside a tv. He wouldn't hestitate to do a lot of things if we let him go that far. He'd take pleasure in suffocating you with your own pillow, perhaps even strangling you with the pillow case?" He stood helping me stand and walking me out. "We'll see later down the line. Just focus and see what you can come up with. Use this time well, because with him it's short."

"What did you think of that tight ass?" I never flinched as I watched Arkham's shrewd mouse eyed expression became that of ogling man. He was a man, consistently proving it. "Nothing to say Joker? What about that sweet mouth on her?"

I sat forward a little. "You do not talk of her in that way." Simple, direct to the point. The good doctor paled before sitting back taking a more serious look on our little 'session'. "Gee Doc, you look as if you've swallowed a rat?" I cackled. His forehead started beading with sweat in the cool office, and I knew he knew I had the power. He was not the reason I was here or even stayed here. He could and would not rule me, get the upper hand as he deluded himself he would.

"You made a promise Joker, " he sniveled. "You either pay up or she's directed to a different case study, since she's showing no progress with you." I cackled even louder.

"That would truly be a bad idea doc," I leaned back stretching my legs as far as I could in the chains. "I'll give you one thing, and you give her what she's asked for." The doctor started to interrupt but I held up my hand. "It would be wise to bargain with the devil, than to stand in his way." The doctor apparently was smart enough to get the message and nodded. "It is the ultimate compliment. Guards, session over." On cue, Eddie and Vern stepped in to get me. The good doctor looked furious.

"What is a compliment?" he settled on in his sputtering.

I was almost out the door when I stopped, "When someone is killed by me, they are remembered, they make a sentence in history, it is a compliment to be noticed by me to be thought of." With that I walked out. The good doctor was underserving of my respect, let alone my thoughts, but he would make it easier on my Harley girl.

Chapter 5

"Move your rook there." I whispered. She listened, smart girl. I moved my knight in toward her queen. "Take out the woman behind the man and the King will soon fall." I laughed.

"So you think there's a good woman behind every good man?" she asked haphazardly as she studied the board.

I laughed again, "Of course you shoot a good man there's at least one woman behind him to kill somewhere." I could barely contain the giggles.

"Surely you've had a woman at one time or another?" She was truly a fool, not even realizing the importance of her question, treating me like I was just another man.

"Of course," She looked up then, her mouth in a delicate o of disbelief. "She was a true looker small, blonde, blue eyes, good heart." I buried my head in my hands, "She died young."

She took a tiny breath, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"She was butchered, her beautiful face marred, her body cut like a processed pig. " I met her eyes, "She died alone and screaming between tears of pain, of fear." I smiled wider, "Her heart beat in my hand for what felt like a full minute as I killed her."

"Did you love her?" she was at the very least ignoring the grousemeness of the kill, of course I was being easy and not delivering all the details.

"Of course, as I told Doc, every kill is a compliment from me. I love all my art." She shrugged and we continued our game of Chess. "I noticed Doc, delivered on your tv and pillows, among other things." She had no clue he was pulling me in his office once a week to discuss her of all things. It was a one way discussion, but he would die with that mouth open.

"Yeah, I really didn't think he was going to." She laughed softly, "Honestly I didn't ask for pillows, so I assumed you had something to do with it?" She watched me closely and it wasn't like her scrutiny would break me. It was her observation that surprised me, getting smarter honey?

"What can I say? Ol' Jermiah has a soft touch for me. . ." He had a eye for Harley too, and it would be pulled out and fed to him. "What do you think of him?"

"Good guy, keeps looking out for me?" she muttered. I slashed my arm across the table sending the chessboard flying.

"He's a fool, who should be locked up beside me." I shouted. Her hand grasp her throat, her eyes widened. Now she saw the animal behind the man, it was past time. "You shouldn't trust him."

Her face hardened within seconds, "What trust you instead?"

I laughed, "I don't lie about what I'm capable of, I've never told you I was safe or even implied it. Thats not lying. You assuming Jermiah, good ole' doc, is trying to protect you, you," I licked my lips. "You are a fool."

The guards burst in at this point, I held both hands in the air like a good boy and stepped to the side so they could unlock me. "For me killing is a sign of respect, Harley, bout time you learned it." I walked out without looking, for some odd reason I didn't want to see her eyes reflecting fear as others did.

"What happened yesterday, Harleen?" I asked softly. She was flushed, and pale, then flushed. She looked up at me with those gorgeous lips moving, but unsure what she was going to say.

"I don't know, Dr. Arkham." One tear slid down her cheek, but overall she was doing well. "We played chess, we talked, he got mad when we talked about you. He was irritated when he walked out-"

At this point I interrupted, "Killing three guards and maiming a nurse is not a sign of simple irratation. What was said about me?"

She shrugged, "I said you were a good doctor and he slammed the chess set to the ground."

"That was it?" I questioned as she stayed silent.

She looked me hard in the eyes, "He implyed I shouldn't trust you."

I laughed, "Ah, yes trust the Clown, the killer, the insane loon who could rip your throat out sooner than you could blink." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"I know. I'm not an idiot." She bit her lip, "Where is he now?"

"Solitary." He's got his jacket on, locked to the bed and floor. "I'm going to recommend that you start sedating him more often."

She looked out the window, "Why not let me see what I can do first?" I laughed and held my hand toward the door.

"Your life, your call." She'd be dead within the hour. She skirted out of the office, avoiding my eyes. Good girl, lure him in, lets see why he hasn't went after you yet. I had the camera already in his cell, if she wanted to talk to him she'd have to go to him.

I pressed my intercom, "Victor Ramirez please come to Office 306." Maybe he'd have some answers, it was his partner at the county morgue sliced to bits. One of Joker's handiwork, cut into mince meat, the bones the only thing still in order.

He should've been caught faster, someone should've been able to alert everyone, pull an alarm, one hour before we even knew he was out and the damage was done. He was more than willing to don on his straight jacket and led the way to the asylum, whistling a circus theme all the way. Bloody and happy as a lark.

Victor was a huge man, I liked having bigger man in security. Not only did they keep their muscles in shape, but they were a sight deterrent to the smaller inmates. His black hair tan skin, mustache, he'd been pegged a wetback even without the name.

I waved to the seat Harleen had just vacated. "Tell me again."

He wouldn't meet my eyes, "I done said doc, just like any other night. Kevin relieved me for lunch, I came back and found him in the mess." His eyes glazed for a moment, "I'm going to talk to my wife, but you might as well know I'm putting in my two weeks. I can't do this."

I nodded, of course, I understood you can't just see what Joker does and walk away the same. His work made you want to run away and claw your eyes out to free your mind from the images forever imprinted in your mind. "What was different? Dr. Quinzel said that he was frustrated when he left her office?"

His hands grasped the chair arms, he was visibly more tense. His eyes wandered over my desk. "She's a good doctor, I ain't got nothing to say." So it had something to do with her.

"Did he threaten you?" Victor met my eyes then and shrugged, watching something out my window like a 4 year old watches a kitten, nothing in the world more interesting. "What's it have to do with Dr. Quinzel? I know she's in the mix somewhere. Tell me what set him off, where I can prevent it?"

He shrugged, "He's done sent his message. Ask another guard or even one of the other loons. I'm done here." He flipped his badge and walked out of my office, sped walked, ran, whatever you'd like to call it.

Interesting, so what was it with her? Let's just find out.

I walked in, none of the guards would look at me, the halls were eeriely silent as I walked through. The only sound was my heels against the floor, everyone looked another way. I cleared my throat, as I found two guards standing against a door in solitary. His was the only room with constant supervision.

"I'd like to see my patient." I strangled out. The old man on the right nodded and unlocked three locks before opening the door to let me in.

"Holla if you need us, Dr. Quinzel." He muttered, never meeting my eyes.

I walked in to find the Joker strapped down, his face as unreadable as ever. Always smiling, always black eyes glittering with life, he said nothing.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I felt like having a little fun." He laughed, turning his head away. Blood was still staining his neck and his ear had a piece of something hanging I couldn't tell if it was his or left over. I gagged for a second as I turned my back to him.

I hollered at the old man, "Please fetch me a washclothe, soap, and water." He left without a word. I turned back to find him watching me, his eyes intense studying me from head to foot. I'd wore black pants with a soft blue shirt underneath my coat today and shivered from the cool reverberating off the floor and concrete walls. I walked over grabbing the blanket thrown to the side of the bed covering Joker from head to foot.

"Care to tell me why pudding?" I smiled using my nickname for the ghoulish killer.

He arched his brow and shrugged, "You don't need to worry about it."

"Oh, but I do," I bit my bottom lip. "It bothers me when you kill my friends." Friends was a loose term, coworkers might have been better. He laughed uproarsily like I'd made the finest joke of the day.

"Perhaps it would." he said as he quieted down. "Yes, Harley girl, perhaps it would."

"Well, it bothers me I know your victems. Is that better?" I conceded.

"Yes, much." He smiled his eyes flicking to the door. "Your goodies are here."

I met the old man at the door, he still wouldn't meet my eyes. I thanked him then strolled over to the bed, making a seat next to his wrapped upper torso. He even inched over watching me in curiousity. I procedded to clean what I could see, there were no injuries that I could see. I washed his neck, his ears, and his face. His eyes watched mine the whole time, but there wasn't the tiniest movement.

His skin was milk white, scars around his lips puckered them red, and his face was sharply defined. His nose hooked, his eyes solid black, his chin jutted out at a sharp angle, I ran the water through his mused hair. In this light it glimmered a green like a cedar in spring, it needed a good washing, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to ask for anything more at the moment.

"Better?" I asked, my voice was huskier than I aimed for, but it seemed out of my control. His was as well.

"Much. Thank you doc." He looked to my hands tainted pink from the bloody water. "You know that's a soft touch you have?" He laughed again, I shrugged.

"What set you off, pudding?"

He became as serious as ever, "They know now, they all know."

"Know what?" I twisted the soil rag in aggravation. It was sickening what they said he'd done and even if I couldn't comprehend the carnage I had no reason to doubt it.

"What's mine." His eyes glittered and he laughed uncaring, inhumane as ever.

"It bothers me when you kill, doesn't it bother you?" I sighed as he stopped and tilted his head this way and that staring, always staring.

Chapter 6

Arkham had pulled another stunt. He didn't understand, even I didn't understand. It was purely primal, and it made me feel vunerable. I didn't care for it, but wasn't ready to relieve myself of the problem just yet. Apparently, Jermiah had told her she needed more experience to see if she could work with other patients as well as me.

She sat in the corner playing uno, of all things, with Harvey. Old Harvey couldn't make up his mind, one side looked carefully everywhere but her, his malformed side couldn't keep from ogling her. I smiled and he caught it, setting his hand down he politely asked the guards to take him to his cell. One week, one week and Doc Ark' had released me back into 'zoo' population. Harley seemed to just look out the window for a moment, the little fool.

She had her back to every top dog insane killer in Gotham, in the region for that matter. However, they all knew better to even look that way. They all knew she was mine. I could toy with her, kill her, play with her at my leisure. She'd avoided me since leaving the cell that day, but the week was almost over and she was due a session. She placed her trust to easy in the forefront, and she would soon learn.

She was as fragile as ever, wearing a long sleeve solid white shirt, black pants, black heels. Every hair on her head was tied neatly into her little bun, every inch perfumed and scrubbed, she smelled of sweet pea soap from a cheap store. She deserved to smell like diamonds, like money, she deserved to be amoung gods, not these idiots who all believed they could improve the world through destruction.

Pam, the plant lady, rather fuck a fern and kill a man than enjoy the finer things. Crane, who'd been a doctor himself, thought he was the greatest thing to ever touch ground. Fool. Several killers, a couple just flat out loons, but all morons, all coyotes picking out the weaker. I held no such thoughts, I was a herder. I set one flock against another, I enjoyed the idiocy that plagued their kind.

I stood, stretched, every eye followed me. Guards eyed me warily, the other patrons of this facility were just looking to stay out of my way. I strolled over to the good doctor. I stood directly behind her.

"Do you know what it is when a blonde dyes her hair brown?" I asked. She never flinched.

"Arfificial Intelligence." She turned then, flashing me a brilliant smile. I walked around so the rest of the crew couldn't glimpse the straight white teeth that were shining my way. Let them wonder. "How are you today?"

"Wonderful doc, planning on getting out pretty soon." Her sharp little teeth caught her bottom lip, and the smile no longer glimmered in her eyes.

"Breaking out?" Duh.

"If I said that you'd be obligated to say something." I tsked.

"So joking?" I laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Never said that either." What would you do doc? Rat me out?

"Then why tell me at all?" Why? Because it was too much of a desire. It was to let her know I was in control, she was just playing her part. Yet what was her part?

Chapter 7

She'd called in. I'd been gone a week and Jermiah had made her come in every day for hours of paper work. I hadn't killed anyone, maimed a few, but she said nothing about that. She hadn't said anything of what I'd told her, never even shown a sign of forewarning. Jermiah had been hot, now she was backing down and calling in? Not his doctor.

Batman could wait, I was just enjoying some pleasantries of being out. Wasn't making a big stir, and she calls in. Not good enough. Her house was one of the good docs that killed himself five years ago, the family donated it to Arkham, since he had believed in the cause so strongly it was a gift in his memory. The security system was a bit out dated, but still better than nothing. I disarmed it and was in.

It still had the furniture that had came with it, no touch of Harley, except the clean smell. Lemon, pine sol. I walked up the steps, noticing how masculine the place was. She should have started adding her touches long ago. There was a small light to one side of the hall so I headed to that door.

The light was coming from the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. It smelled of sickness in here. She lay in a fetal position on the side of the outrageously large bed. I went over to look her over. The trash can at the side of the bed was filled with her bile. She was drenched. Her whole body flushed, and here I'd thought it was rather cool.

She moaned in her sleep and her arms tightened around her stomach. I went to the bathroom and started running a warm bath. She never moved. In the medicine cabinet were a prescription to adderol, (sleep aid), pepto, midol, and tylenol. Just what I needed. I took two and a glass of water to the bed. She flinched at my touch, as did I she was pure fire. I held her head and fed her the pills, she choked down the water and tried to roll away. "Oh no, baby. Got plans." I lifted her limp for into my arms, she wieghed little and I stopped a second to admire how easily she carried. The tub was full, and I sat her on the step beside it. I pulled the sweat soaked silky gown from her body and she moaned, but didn't protest. Her cotton panties followed, and I took a second to admire how truly clean and neat she kept herself. Shaven all over, tiny all over, a true little pixy. Then sat her in the water.

"Please. ." She murmered, grasping my hand. I had other plans, but stayed and ran a washcloth over her. Her legs, her tiny perked breast, her soft shoulders. Then I traced her face, leaving the damp cloth on her forehead, I positioned her head on the side of the tub and continued back to the bedroom. The sheets went first, then the trash, right out the side of the window, she could clean it later. I found more sheets in the closet, and chose the dark green ones out of habit. My favorite color.

She was moaning louder when I returned. Her eyes were opened, but weren't registering much. "Please." she pleaded.

"What baby?" I licked my lips and resumed my seat by the tub.

"Stay. . ." and it was as if she'd just instantly was a sleep. I ran my hand down her cheek and she let out a soft snore. I giggled, then proceeded to do something unfamiliar to me. I bathed her, soap across her body, shampooed her hair. I'd never lifted a finger for another person and now was bathing my good doc Harley. She'd never live this down. I held her as I toweled her off, soaking my suit. It was just a borrowed piece anyway, but drenching armani had no hope of getting straightened later, I'd have to get my own before long.

This time I laid her at the far side of the bed propping her up with pillows, then decided to shower myself. If she had family or friends they'd have been here by now, so I didn't worry about anyone showing up in the middle of the night.

It was hard to wake up, the whole world was foggy. Like yesterday, my first thought was would he kill today? I couldn't worry about it now, couldn't contemplate it, I had been sick for days it felt, and all I wanted was sleep. I scooched closer to the warm body beside me and closed my eyes. Warm body beside me? Instantly every muscle was alive and tense.

I became very aware of three things very fast. 1. I was not alone. 2. I was naked. 3. He was running his hand along the curve of my back. I turned slowly to find Joker's glittering black eyes watching me. The sheet clutched to my breast would hardly do me any good, but it gave me some much needed privacy for the moment.

"How?" It was the only thing I could manage to choke out. He shrugged, and I noticed the chalky white shoulders and arms. His thick green hair was brushed back messed from the pillow, his upper torso was uncovered, and naked as myself. I'd always thought scrawny, but seeing the muscles ripple I realized thats what he was pure muscle, no fat. His eyes followed my path and I immediatly jerked them back to his face to meet his delighted giggles.

"You were sick." He ran his tongue to the side across one of his scars. "You shouldn't let yourself get sick."

"I had things on my mind." I clutched the sheet and lay back against the pillow to preserve my backside as well. "How did I get naked in bed beside you?"

He growled, "You were sick. I washed you, laid you down. Your intergrity is still there doc." His normal humor had fled.

"How did you get naked beside me?" The ceiling was flat white, and it was the only thing I could look at for the moment. Or so I thought. He was instantly above me, his eyes had taken a darker pitch, his breath was warm across my ear, and the rest of his body pressed skin against my skin. I gasped, his manhood was alive and well, pressed to my leg.

"I don't believe in raping a woman. Only a man allowing his basic needs as a man rule," He spat out man like it was a plague of humanity, which at times I believe thats what he thought it was. "You should have already seen that in your little files." His tongue traced the shell of my ear. I kept my hands bunched in the sheets beneath me, not sure what my next move should be. "I came for my session, you were sick. I figured you wouldn't care if I took a bath myself, a nap until you were awake?"

I shut my eyes tight, "No, I didn't care." He chuckled softly this time.

His voice was huskier, "You going to work today?"

I was a bad liar, but what could I tell him? I couldn't tell him the truth, Jermiah told me just stay in the house until he was caught. No one was expecting me, no one was coming over, it would give him time to torture me. He could kill me slowly and no one would ever guess.

Apparently I'd waited to long in answering, he propped himself up on elbows to watch my face. "So we have all day then." He paused looking at my lips, "Good." His face moved down, his lips a breath from mine, and just watched me. I would not be a victem. Even pinned beneath him, he would not make me a victem today.

"Go to the bathroom where I can dress." I was firm. Good.

He ran his hand along my cheek, "Ah, Harley, you forgot to say please." His body was hard and tense against me, and for the first time I wondered if every muscle in his body stayed tense or just those in his face. From what I could tell he was solid white from head to toe, but I carefully avoided looking to his cock. No reason to give him the okay. His hair was a darker green that stood out in the morning light almost florescent against his skin.

He rolled off abruptly and I watched his bare ass disappear to the bathroom before letting myself breath again. What now? As if in answer, "Get clean pajamas on, no reason to get out of bed today." His quiet chuckles broke the silence as I raced to the dresser and to get the first pair I grabbed.

They were dark green silk, but the arms were long and they had matching pants. In a hurry, I decided to skip the underwear, and it was a good decision. He came out with no warning with dress pants on, and one of my flimsy white robes carelessly on. His hair was brushed, but he didn't look so immaculate today. The robe was at his elbows, and tight. He laughed, then shrugged it off. "Silk, but I'd rather not tear it."

I stammered, "Where's your shirt?"

He cocked his head to one side, apparently deciding whether to answer. The minutes ticked by and neither of us moved, "Drying still." He pointed at the bed and I instantly obeyed. For the moment, my head hurt to bad to fight and it felt like my stomach had flipped flopped somewhere near the dresser. "I'll fix breakfast. Fruit loops?" he inquired.

"None here." I watched him walk out the bedroom, then went for the phone. The line was dead, I knew he wasn't stupid, but didn't hurt to check. I eased down on my pillow, and carefully felt under my mattress, my gun was still there. It was nice to know, but here's hoping I didn't have to touch it. It seemed like time stood still, and my eyes drifted shut even through the adrenline rush.

I woke instantly as he ran the back of his hand across my cheek. Sitting up, he backed off to the dresser to retreive what he had made. In front of me he sat a plate of eggs and toast and on the nightstand a glass of milk. His consisted of the same, and jumping my legs in a cool stride he landed beside me.

I took a bite and decided what the hell? "Very good."

"Your not much of a cook," he muttered. For once his attention was on the food and not me. I studied his profile as he ate. He wasn't ugly, even discolored and scarred. His features were sharper than most, but he had the charisma that made up for it. He walked into a room and it seemed everyone's nerves vibrated, he brought his own electrified atmosphere. What if he hadn't become a killer? The damn man would be President by now.

I shook away the thoughts, "I never got a handle on it, so I stick to the basics."

"No shit, Doc," he finished chewing. "Your cupboards are bare, and there's not a damn ciggerrette to be had here. You'll have to run to the store."

It was the most shocking thing he could have said, but then it hit me. He was testing me again. I could go to the store then turn him in or gain his trust and come home. Okay, then what would I do home with a freaking rampaging murderous clown? "How long you plan on staying?"

He laughed, "Let's let you get to feeling like sparring with me, then we'll talk."

"Sparring?" I took a drink, he'd sat his plate aside and was now stretched out watching me, propped by an arm.

"I'd hardly call it counseling." I shrugged, maybe he was right.

"With you. Egh," I paused. "You'll talk when you want and about what you want. It's not of point of asking questions, you'll turn them. It's not a matter of trying to outsmart you, cause all the files indicate you've genuis IQ,"

He cackled, "Then doc, what do you suggest?"

"Understanding." He nodded.

"Of course you wish to understand what it feels like to kill someone." I shook my head. "You've done very good, yet you lost me there doc. What is there you wish to understand?" He stressed you and seemed to be serious for the moment.

"Why'd ya snap?" I took another drink of orange juice. He pondered it a moment.

"When the whole world laughs at you, why not laugh at it?" Cackling he got up and started to my closet. I watched in fascination as he discarded some clothes to one side. He didn't seem to like my slacks or khakis, they ended in a heap to the corner. He did favor a blue silk, but settled on the red turtleneck. He flung it to the bed, then proceeded to rummage through my dresser. "I have to say your panties are boring as hell." He thought that was hilarious, digging through my underwear. I just bought the 4 packs at the Wallyworld of cotton fruit of the loom, it wasn't like I was shopping for anyone else. A pair landed on the shirt. Then came a pair of cutoffs, some old denim pants I just cut up for something cooler in the summer.

"It's too cold for those." I sipped my orange juice and watched as he took them back to where he'd found them and grabbed some jeans instead. "I don't appreciate you going through my things."

"Now you know how I feel, hmm?" He walked out of the room, seemingly in good spirits. He was whistling some frivousal tune down the stairs. I dressed then joined him downstairs, strangely anticipating his next move.

"You've not got, but one tv and hardly any channels Harley?" he pouted. Still only in pants he lounged on my couch. His feet were even chalk white, and the nails, (though clean) were even whiter. I touched on foot, just to see if I could catch sight of the blue vein, you couldn't see it through his skin.

"I'm not ticklish, but your more than welcome to rub them." grinning wildly he jumped to his feet handed me a pair of stilletto boots. They were about the only frivelous thing in the house, and leave it to him to find them. I snorted, but stuck them on.

"Does it hurt?" Still thinking how thick and discolored his skin really was. I mean I knew he bled red, and he was still human, but the normalcies were out.

"No real nerves." He crossed his arms and held my purse waiting by the door.

"Neuropathy?"

"No, just deeper than most." Outside he held the passenger door open for me, then proceeded to drive me to the nearest gas station.

"You need to go back tonight." I pointed out again as we sat staring at each other over my dining room table. He shrugged and took another gulp of soda. I'd allowed him to smoke, but not in my upstairs.

"I will in the morning." His eyes followed my every move, and I didn't want to trip up now. We'd spent most of the day in peaceable silence, without incident. "You can take me in and I'll go on my own two feet."

Blonde, but not stupid. "What do you want?"

He laughed and I shivered despite myself. "Tonight, I don't care if you come visit the rest of the week, give me another night."

"To do what?" It was too easy, he had some plan up his sleeve.

"I'll stay here," he paused and leaned back putting both arms behind his head. "I just want a little time off." I was shaking my head at this point. "You know I've been a verrry good boy and deserve a little something, and here I am going to walk in on my own two feet and not kill even a tiny little mouse and your going to tell me no." After seeing several mood swings, I knew this wasn't anger, this was bargaining.

"You can't just crawl up beside me again, I'm not sick anymore."

He shook his head giggling, "You've been having dizzy spells all day Harls, your dehydrated, and what fun we've already had." And here I thought I'd been holding up.

"I feel fine." His eyes sharpened, the greenish eyebrows of his came together, his grin took a malicious turn.

He growled out, "Don't lie to me. Your not good at it, and it's a waste of words."

I laughed then, "You whom supposedly spout nursery rhymes and bullshit to anyone you talk to at Arkham and you telling me don't waste my words?" His fist came down hard on the table.

"Between you and me, it is." That was it then, he had a connection. I looked at my coffee swirling it around, then nodded. Dr. Arkham wanted results, at least he felt a connection now. I'd end up dead or breaking him, either way it would be a result.

"Good, let's head to bed." He was standing and I couldn't help the instant no that tore loudly from my lips. He took my arm and pulled me to him, then cackling he lifted me over his shoulder. "I will fix you dinner, Harls no worries." He was halfway up the stairs, his long legs never hesitating or showing pressure from my weight. I was againest his bare back and now I could see his whole body wasn't always tense, apparently just his face. I was careful to balance myself on the small of his back, I didn't want to grant him any rights by touching his ass.

He didn't feel the same way, with a thwack on the ass, he laid me on my side of the bed. Standing over me, he tucked the sheet around me. "You can get your jammies back on, but 'Daddy' is going to fix some grub and check out your downstairs."

I started to sit up, but forcefully he shoved me back down. His face was inches from mine, eye to eye, "You can either sit back and relax or get your nighty on to sleep, but your not leaving this bed."

"This doesn't feel right." I almost wanted to plead, but he didn't like beggars.

"And calling me pudding does?" He cackled and left the room. Yes, yes pudding seemed to fit him.

She picked at her chicken,I'd not fixed much cause she didn't seem to be up to it. Knawing at my brain like a freaking maggot was the thought why was I here? I 'd only planned to stop by last night, then I was out to look for a good time. That Cobblepot had told me to enjoy the creature comforts at that dingy joint downtown, I had planned to visit his more upscale club and make him eat his fucking words. Taunt me, not offer me the best, you'd die a slow death one day pingy. . . I laughed as i thought of actually skinning and roasting that bird. He thought money solved everything, I'd have his net worth ten times over before he died.

My laughter disturbed her, she sat most of her plate back on the breakfast dish from this morning and propped herself against the headboard to watch me. "You know its rude to not eat what your host cooks?" I threw casually at her.

"My house. Wouldn't I be the host?" She'd taken to bitin her lip on and off through the day. I had a glimpse; good old doc had a struggle of whether to call on me or not.

"I cooked, entertained, cleaned. . ." I ran my tongue across my scar and took a deep breath. I was the JOKER. I was the greatest gift Gotham had to offer, I made people feel alive, I made them bow in my shadow. "The question I have, only you can answer."

She was instantly tense, her eyes widened fear sparkled, and her skin went at least three shades paler. Her reaction was gratifying, but there was that small wriggle deep in my gut that acknowledged it as a failure. "I'll not sleep with you." she whispered. I laughed, she was full of herself today wasn't she.

I reached to stroke her cheek and both her hands grabbed mine to yank it away, dropping my plate I was on top of her, both her hands in my one above her head. I moved down her face to her neck, inhaling the soft scent of, (what in fact was), her sweet pea body scrub and skin. I laid my lips against her pulse, it was chaotic, a rapid morse code of help. I would help you Harley, I would take you from this world and you would reign in mine.

She took deep breath and I felt her body calm, even if it was a restrained calm. It was her. It was order, she liked to be in charge of herself. My body shook with mirth, "You will lie beside me and sleep." She took another deep breath, intent to hide her feelings. Not from me Harls, not from me. "I will not rape you." I rolled back to my side throwing the dish in the floor. "Damn, to be as educated as you are, you do not remember very well." I laughed as she snuggled down into the sheet.

Might as well take what I could get, even Batman couldn't have made a better deal. I laid flat in the bed to stare again at my ceiling, apparently I was going to have to put a poster or something on there. Flat white was dull.

"Do you want to talk?" I hesitated to ask, but might as well figure what he was planning. I felt him get up, but refused to look. Ah hell, had to peek to see what he was up too. "What the hell are you doing?" He was stepping out of the pants, now completly nude. His cock was in full view, and he was all man. I jerked back to the ceiling.

"Getting ready for bed." His manical laughter sent shivers down my body and I grasped the sheet tighter. It wasn't right, I kept telling myself, but my body throbbed in the obvious wrong and all I could hope is he'll never know. Crawling under the sheet he pulled me so my head was laid against his shoulder. I was having a hard time breathing, every breath contained his clean rich masculine scent and it was working on me as hard as everything else. "Do you want to talk Harls?"

I shook my head then buried my head against him, maybe I could escape him in sleep. His arm wrapped tight around me and his other under his head he closed his eyes as well. It was a tense silence for hours as I waited for his breathing to deepen, however I passed out before every noticing any change.

Chapter 8

"Care to tell me how come you never called the police?" Dr. Arkham couldn't even look at me. His back to me he stared out the window. I wrung my hands in my coat. I had allowed Joker to pick out my dress this morning and now regretted it. The skirt was meant for dates, and the shirt was key lime, and it wasn't even long sleeved. I felt sixteen again, sitting being lectured by the principal.

"I was sick, by the time I realized he was even there the phone lines had been cut." I had told him twice, but apparently he was looking for a reason.

"Is there any reason I should keep you on here?" He turned, his eyes burning hot anger at me. Yep, looking for a reason.

"I like to think we're making progress. . ." I looked to my feet.

He laughed, and it was nothing like the Joker's. It had no real humor, just a harsh cruelty that seemed to dance upon the air. "Progress? He didn't kill you. You've had him as a patient and your still sane?" He stressed sane. "He took care of you while you were sick?" His voice dropped, "That's not progress, your his new toy. His new obssession, he's not even cursing batman at night anymore. His kill numbers have dropped dramatically since I've hired you, and you call that progress."

My eyes flew up, his kill numbers? "Yes, he's not killing as you say and he's trying to relate to me."

His fist hit the desk, "That's not progress! That's repression! He's an iccurrable bastard, and the only thing I was counting from you was his reaction. He's giving me nothing!"

I stood, "That the only reason you hired me? To see how he would pick me apart?" It hurt, but I knew there was more when the offer was on the table. That's what he wanted, what he expected, so Joker was giving him complete opposite. No one gave a damn what happened to me, if I was sick, if I were even here. I was nothing but a pawn. "Apparently, you've got your reaction. I've got a patient to see." I was up and out the door.

"He's coming here first." Dr. Arkham shouted as I strolled down the hallway.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I asked Jermiah. His body was tense in anger, I was loving the hell out of it right now. It was perfect.

"Why her? Does she flip your switch?" Jermiah was taunting. Naughty, naughty. "Does she make you feel like a man? Do you like the idea of burying your dick inside an innocent young ass?" Very very naughty.

I stood, my hands were cuffed, as were my feet to the floor. "Your a very crude man, Jermiah. Did you worry about me while I was gone?" The bags under his eyes indicated he hadn't slept much, but that was best. Right now all I wanted to do was rip his fucking jaw off his sniveling overeducated head.

"What if she was no longer here? What if I decided to switch patients for fear of getting her too close to a insane killer clown?" he smiled. "Maybe being a clinical psychologist has taking it's toll and she needs a break?"

I shook my head, "Wouldn't be a very good idea." I laughed, he sat back sniveling fool! "Time's up, I'm late for an appointment with my doctor."

She had been looking at her feet since I walked in. I was stretching out, enjoying the feel of being out of cuffs and that damn jacket and she was quiet? What did the bafoon say to get her riled now? His time was coming and I was counting down the seconds.

"What cat got your tongue, Harley?" I knew, but would she admit it.

She shrugged then looked at my forehead, "We've went off track somewhere Mr. Joker," She stressed. "I hope we can get our sessions back into some semblence of order."

I stood slowly as to not alarm her. "Off track?" I took a step, "Mr. Joker?" I put my chin in my hand pondering the question. "Order?" By the time I stopped I stood behind her, she never moved. "Explain."

"Dr. Arkham has pointed out, we are out of bounds of doctor patient and we have no real signs of improvement." She didn't sound upset, just stating the facts. I laughed then rubbed her back, she was tense, muscles bunched, but she didn't move.

"What signs is he looking for?" I whispered. She shrugged me off, and stood to face me. Looking up at me, her demeanor wasn't so calm, so practiced. I like it.

"Kill me or drive me batsy!" She could have shouted with all the force behind those words. I lost all hint of humor and pinned her to the desk, an arm on either side blocking her.

"What makes you think I want to?" I laid my forehead against hers. She was still warm, but not flaming as the other night. "What makes you think I want you off kilter, pissing your pants? What makes you think I want to end it so quick between us? Why then have I not killed you already?"

She took a deep breath, "It's been implied you wanna fuck me first for one thing." She had brass.

"No lies, Harl?" I whispered.

"No lies." she confirmed.

"I would love to bathe in your blood, but for right now you amuse me." Her breathing deepened. "Fuck is also a crude word. Girls of your stature should not use to hardcore psychotic killers. It just isn't right." That brought a smile, good girl. "I'll have you however you come to me."

She broke contact inching onto the desk, "Then I'm coming to you as your doctor." Little fiend!

I nodded then resumed my chair. She sat, calmed herself, then procedeed to ask all the text book questions. I sat and stared at the color of her eyes for an hour and a half. It felt like time flew by, before she threw her hands in surrender.

"What do you want from me?" her voice held an edge of frustration, but I commended her for not being in tears. Being pulled two ways is always hard on a body, especially when both arms are being pulled opposite way by semis.

I laughed, she buried her face in her hands. "I thought we were more friends than this 'doctor patient'? Didn't you like being my friend?"

She laughed and it was a cruel twisted one that was not near as beautiful as her norm. "So you plan to gain my trust, taunt me, use me, kill me?"

I studied her, bouncing my hands around as if contemplating the question. "I'm known to have mood swings, Harley. I can't promise what I'm not able to deliver."

"And in the mean time I'm supposed to go through rounds of questions implying I'm screwing you to get you to behave? Of course, drag me through the gutter, then in the heat of the moment bang, shoot me down." She crossed her arms in front of her and I watched the struggle of emotions across her face. "Thank you for last night."

If she'd have pulled a gun I'd been less shocked, I just nodded and stood. "I'd have to be at least attracted to you in some way to go this long, Harl'." I muttered as I headed for the door.

"You'd have to be at least a friend to get away with all the blonde jokes." she replied. I laughed and turned to her as I was heading out the door.

"Later doc?"

"How bout we mock Oklahoma before dinner?" She knew how to close a deal that one.

I walked toward the rec room, bored waiting, but I knew we both needed time to cool off. He had openly admitted attraction, I didn't know whether to acknowledge that. He was a pathelogical liar, pscho, murderer, mutiple perso-

A large arm grasped me from behind, instantly pulling me from my thoughts and into one of the other dr's offices. Blood covered one corner from ceiling to floor, and I felt my heart quicken. I didn't know which doctor this was, but he was dead and I was next.

"You smell delicious," a gravelled voice breathed the top of my head. "Good enough to eat." He turned me and I couldn't help the small scream that escaped.

He was huge, broad and tall, but that wasn't it! He was covered in green scales, and smelled to high heaven of fish and chlorine. It would've been gagging his smell combined with death if I wasn't too concerned over my life.

"I'm Dr. Quinzel." I stammered, my hands clutching my jacket closed. His eyes were traveling to freely over me. "You are?"

"Call me Crock." He took a step toward me, I took two back. He grinned, which flashed super sharp shark like teeth, and made my heart triple it's beat. I couldn't swallow it, it was up my throat.

"Well, Mr. Crock it has been real nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I was expected in a meeting." He shook his head and pounced. I kicked and screamed, and he pinned me face first into the desk. I screamed at the top of my lungs and his hand in my hair bounced my face twice on the desk, my nose was gushing at this point. I fought the hand in my hair, but the one going up my leg was free to roam, and it did. I felt him scratching at my inner thighs as he tore my underwear away, my skirt was bunched up, and all I could do was scream and cry at this point. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I knew exactly what was coming.

"Put her down!" Someone else was behind us, through the ordeal I'd never noticed the alarms sounding or the gaurds coming in. "Release her or I put one through your skull." The guard stood his ground, I couldn't see him, but deep down I knew that one meant it.

"Me ands her was just getting to know each other." He ran his finger a final time up my ass cheek and stepped away. I fell to the floor, my knees couldn't carry me, my mind couldn't contemplate it, and my eyes couldn't see past tears and blood. By the time I'd calmed, they had him in cuffs and four guards were walking him out. Another guard, Kirk, was relatively new here, squatted beside me.

"Dr., I need to get you out of here." Yes. "We're going to go to the infirmary, okay? But we gotta walk the back way, cause we're still on lockdown getting everyone to a safe quarter." I nodded. "I'm not going to let you stay in this room, you need checked out." I nodded again. He wrapped one arm around my legs, and another around my back. "Now I need you to hold on, and don't look back, okay?" His voice was soothing, but he was a man. After what had just happened, he was a man touching me. I looked everywhere, but him, my heart was still pounding away, and I couldn't seem to focus.

Then I did. Outside the office with at least six guards in stand off, and to the other side stood Joker. He stood ready to move at any moment, a threatening stance. He straightened as he noticed me, his eyes taking every bloody nasty detail, and I knew something snapped. He turned from the guards hands on his head, but I knew he was furious. I had to get to him. I struggled with Kirk.

"You don't understand!" I shouted. Kicking and throwing fists, finally he dropped me and I ran to catch up. "Stop, Stop, I'll take him." The guards stepped to the side, flushing guiltly none would go against me, because of him. He never turned or acknowledged me, just stopped.

"You realize if you go in his cell you will have to remain there until we clear." a guard, whom I'd never met, warily asked me.

"I'll be fine for twenty minutes." I pushed my skirt down farther then led the way to Joker's cell.

His cell reflected nothing of him, like other inmate's cells. A bed with the standard white dressings, toliet, sink, plastic mirror, a rag to use as tooth brush, and a single comb. It was naked compared to other's rooms. At least they hung pictures, or took a plant in, drew on the walls anything. His was stark.  
>"Your coloring book and crayons are under the mattress." His voice was devoid of anger or humor, but I knew something was bubbling under the surface. I'd witnessed that look too many times. I raised his slim mattress to find a old animal coloring book and a box of 8 thick crayons. Finding a spot in the corner with my back to the glass and the other inmates I sat in the floor and started coloring myself a brown cow.<p>

He never moved. "How thou brown cow?" I questioned to break the silence. He looked at me and shook all over, his fury. His eyes were empty opal pools at this point, his smile more of a sharks's toothy grin, his whole body shook with a rage I'd never witnessed in him.

He took three deep breathes then took a seat beside me. Running his hands over me, he pulled my bun the rest of the way out massaging my scalp, he ran his hands over the stains across my back and belly, then from my lower leg to thigh. I clamped my legs shut when I felt the sting of him touching an open wound. He had never looked under my skirt or touched me as personal as that moment, but when he removed his fingers they were glistening in blood. He looked behind him, taking in the surroundings, and raised my skirt.

I had only felt the cuts, but looking was a whole different matter. Four slices through one thigh, five on the other where he'd dragged his hands down, and a thin cut across the lips of my puss. Tears came pouring, there was no way to build that wall again for at least an hour.

He stood grabbed his washclothe and gently, privately washed me. It removed the blood and dirt, but it couldn't remove the feeling of disgust. Some were thin, some were deep, but it was a sharp pain as if he'd used razors, and the whole time I cried on Joker's shoulder.

He finished and held me rocking me, murmering soft whispers under his breath of his Harley was too tough for that, and you didn't deserve this, and sweet sweet Harls. I couldn't form words. Then he raised my face to his and gently used the same clothe to wash the blood from my nose, barely touching it. He confirmed it wasn't broken, and it didn't look like I needed stiches, just some antibiotic.

I laughed slightly, "Who made you the doctor?" He returned my laugh, but it never made it to his eyes.

"I've had more experience with this than most. Trust me?" Two simple words, but our eyes locked. I nodded and looked away first, at least now I had a handle on myself.

The door opened and Jermiah walked in, "Come on Dr. Quinzel. Let's go get you stitched up." I walked past him to the armed guards outside the cell, but didn't miss the smirk he sent Joker. Or the look the Joker sent him.

Chapter 9

"I didn't think you were coming back to work." a familiar voice shouted outside my shower. I sighed, it had been a six days I should've known.

"Dr. Arkham gave me a week's leave. Dr. Leland is scheduling follow up appointments this week with me." Free sessions to discuss what happened, as if I wasn't already tired of thinking about it. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. "You cause a mess getting out this time?"

He took his time answering and I hoped he'd left the bathroom to give me privacy. "Yes, I did. I'm surprised you didn't already know."

I flipped the shower off and my towel was dangling above my head by a couple of long white fingers. "Thank you." I towelled off without opening the curtain. Then stilled myself to face this lunatic half nude. I didn't prepare myself though.

He stood with what looked like a suit straight from a fifties flick. Purple and green pinstriped, with a orange shirt underneath with a black vest, even his shoes were the old black and white shoes you hardly ever saw anymore. A purple hat completed the ensemble across his slicked back hair. His eyes never left mine. He bent at the hip holding out one arm, "Your welcome." I took it and stepped out, just so I didn't lose my grip on the towel or fall on my ass.

"Do you mind stepping out long enough for me to dress?" I asked. He nodded, and left the room. The green pajamas I'd worn before were on the sink where I'd sat my flannels. I shook my head and started dressing. "Where'd you put my undies?"

"You didn't wear them last time, figured you didn't need them now." came the mocking reply. I walked out to find him propped by pillows on my bed. He patted his other side and I went around and crawled up to him. Using his shoulder to cradle me, he held me for a few minutes before I had to break.

"Did you kill?" was the only question I could manage.

"Yes." was his curt reply. "Let's not discuss it. How are you feeling?"

I shut my eyes, and inhaled a deep breath of him, "I feel like I might not go back."

His chest vibrated with his chuckles. "You will Harley."

"No, I'm not doing you any good. I could've been killed, and it's just not worth it." Tears escaped, but I had debated this the last six days.

"You've done me worlds of good dear." He was back to stroking my hair. "No one will ever touch you again." He laid his head on mine. "You never admit fear, my girl, never."

"Is that why you don't fear anything?" I shot back laying my hand inside his jacket againest the silken vest.

"I don't fear, because there's nothing left for me to fear." He stressed me and I was hoping he was having an honest moment. "My old man was army, very combat oriented, even at home. I was more of a nose in book kid, and tended to clash with his fists alot. Then I married the girl of his dreams and she bore me a child that turned out to be his." I gasped.

"What happened to her? You didn't kill them did you?" I was horrified at the thought.

"No," then more thoughtfully, "No, they've been dead many many years, but not by my hand. Jeannie told me as she lay dying with the dead babe in her hands what she thought of me, about the child, I had nothing to do with it." He inhaled sharply and I sat up to watch his face.

"Your not lying to me." I arched a brow in question, but I was sure of this. "Your not lying and you know I won't tell." I laughed, "That's the punchline. He sent me to gather info and I do, and you've entrapted me where I won't tell." He grasped my back tighter to him and his other hand my chin as forced me to look at him.

"See I knew we were two of a kind." His features softened. "You never show fear to anyone." I tried to nod, but his hand still grasped my chin. "You've been raped." It was not a question, but a fact. One that had been buried under years of practice, manipulation and hiding. Even Leland hadn't pegged that.

I looked at his nose, "Crock didn't get that far." He shook me sharply.

"I wasn't talking about him." I shut my eyes.

"Yes." With that tidbit he released me to stand up. "What now?" He wasn't going to kill me, in my heart I knew, but was he leaving? He slowly removed his clothes hanging them on a towel hook in the bathroom. This time I didn't look away, just watched as he divested everything but a pair of green boxers.

"You never said anything about the suit?" he grin was infectious and I laughed and crawled under the covers.

"The suit itself makes you look broader and looks good." I answered honestly enough.

"But?" he was pleasantly questioning.

"I don't like the color orange." His laugh surrounded us in pleasant fog as he crawled in bed beside me.

"I'll remember that." His arm wrapped around me pulling me to face him side by side as we watched each other drift to sleep. I awoke in much the same position, except closer, one of my legs between his, the other wrapped around his thighs.

"I'm sorry," I murmered as I tried to back away. He just pulled me back against his smooth cool chest.

"I'm fine." The sun wasn't even up yet, we were in total darkness. I splayed my hand on his arm feeling the muscles tense up underneath and it brought a giggle. I had never slept a full night with a man until this one. He was taking my rules and breaking them to bits. "I brought you something."

"A present?" I had seen nothing earlier.

"Yes." He turned slightly pulling me with him, laying me hapharzardly across his chest. He handed me a small black package the size of a ring box. I eyed it warily and then he reached again to hand me a rose.

A single blood red rose, whose petals were'nt even open. It had a note attached that read: Miss you -J. I took the ring box and opened it. His eyes watching my face for a reaction, which I was prepared not to give. He was insane. It was a black velvet ring box. Oh God! was the only thing that came to mind. I slowly opened it, and then promptly burst into laughing so hard tears came. A stringy bright red thong. Of all things, the least expected. His laughter followed mine and he pulled me back against him as we died down.

Before I could stop myself I leaned up and kissed him, I'd been thinking of it for some time, but always stirred clear of those thoughts. He looked as shocked as I felt, "Thank you." I mumbled and tried to pull away. He tightened his grip, growled then flipped me underneath him. I was frightened for all of a second as he searched my face, then his lips came down on mine.

They pressed hard at first, claiming and possessing, but softened up as his tongue flicked out to taste my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and opened completly to him. He taunted and teased my tongue, sucked my bottom lip, kissed me until I was breathless, tasting me. He growled in his throat and I started to gasp and he did it yet again. I could feel every nerve of my body throbbing in anticipation, he was tasting every ounce of my soul and I was going to do what he wanted.

He pulled off me finally, and I was dissappointed, between my legs was moist and throbbing and my heart ached at his loss. He lay propped on his elbows staring down at me from his spot. Then he chuckled and pulled me to him again. His tongue traced the shell of me ear and I moaned as his hand laid between my shirt and belly barely traced my breast.

"I want you to want me Harley." he huskily whispered.

"I do. I do so bad." I pleaded. He shook his head.

"No, Harley. You want the collected calm patient you've become buddy buddy with who took care of you when you were sick. That's not me Harls." He laid his hand against my belly. "I kill, I torture, I eat the innocent's minds for breakfast. I'm a wolf among man."

I moaned, "It was you. I know what you can do."

"Knowing is not the same as witnessing it." his eyes watched me from my toes to my face, and I nodded. He wanted more than I could give and he knew it.

"I'm sorry." I shut my eyes tight and clamped my legs telling myself it would be okay, it was just a dream, but in reality his cool skin wouldn't let me ignore the man next to me.

His hand traced the top of my pajama bottoms and I grasped it in both of mine. "One more gift?" he questioned. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he leaned over and lapped it with his tongue.

"But I've never. ." He shook his head.

"Never what?" he prodded.

"Except for that, I had sex to keep people's mouths shut and to get grades. I don't enjoy it, I don't like it." I squeezed my eyes shut, "Now you know it all.

His tongue traced my jaw, and then my mouth. "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Not like that." I murmered, my whole body felt flush whether from embarassment or want I had no clue, but I forced myself to open my eyes. His eyes glittered in the night standing out against the cool white, his smile was wider.

"No gratification baby?" he mumbled. I shook my head and he laughed kissing me hard and deep again. I laid my hands across his shoulders and surrendered.

He inched into my pants placing his whole hand against my pussy, which quickly double timed against his coolness. I felt one nimble finger part my slit as another rubbed slowly against the wetness. Moaning I met his eyes, he was a predator and I was his prey and there was nothing else in that moment except us.

He'd play with my nub then, stroke me softly, bring me close then gently pat with his hand, murmering things 'calm down' and 'not yet', I never broke eye contact, but my hands scraped his back and chest, my feet thrashed, and I begged for him. I begged him to take me, to make me his and he just kept telling me not yet. Then he started to pull away and I was still hot, I wanted to cry. He bent and removed my pants, then shocked me for another kiss, slowly he worked his mouth down my neck unbuttoning my top along the way, between my breasts he spared seconds to kiss them each, but contiued to his main goal. When I felt his mouth against me I instantly shot up, his hand pushed against my chest holding me back to the bed. He leaned up, " Wrap you legs around my head, baby, and don't let go." He was master, and I obeyed.

I moaned begged and pleaded as he rubbed and sucked, he brought me over and over and I felt like I was drenching my sheets as well as him, but every time he lean up long enough to tell me 'what a good girl' or 'taste so sweet' or 'calm down baby we're not through yet'. The sun was up before he finished, my body felt like all the muscles were mush he unwound my legs covered me with the sheet, smiled and went to the bathroom. I felt bereft until I heard the shower. Silly man, I thought dreamily. I shrugged out of my top and tiptoed in.

"Not now, babe." he muttered. His arms were against the wall under the shower head, allowing the ice cold water to run down his body. His eyes were shut, and he looked like his whole world was tormented. His cock was rock hard and jutting out, it was thick, but long. I bent to turn the hot water on and then crawled in behind him, he didn't move.

My hands roamed his back tracing the slight scratches I had made, they traced the muscles along his chest and abs, then the wrapped around him. He groaned and leaned back into me. I purred in satisfaction as I felt the sticky drop of cum form on his tip. He turned abruptly pinning me to the other wall. I dropped to my knees, almost knocking him down.

"What in the hell?" he muttered, his voice held frustration and anger, but that wouldn't stop me, I had one goal. My tongue brushed the head of his dick and shock registered twenty different ways across his face. I smiled up at him and flicked my tongue across again. He moaned and I grasped his clean white balls in one hand. His body tensed by he stretched an arm to hold himself up.

I ran my tongue up and down his dick, gently lapping at the balls, the taking just the tip into my mouth. He moaned, and his breathing came faster and more labored. I was gently sucking when I dove and touched his dick to the back of my throat there was too much to take fully in my mouth, so I wrapped my other hand around his base while I lapped his sweet cum. He held the back of my head while I slowly drew my mouth back and forth across him. Then like clockwork I sped up the pace and he burst in my mouth. I licked balls to tip then sucked each of my fingers while he watched. He turned the shower off and stepped out. Helping me to my feet, he toweled me then himself and we stretched back in bed naked and sated in each other's arms. I was hesitant to sleep afraid it would've all been a dream, but it took me with dreams of my clown prince whisking me away to some forgotten castle.

I woke to him propped up watching me. I smiled then ran my hand down his body cupping his ass, and coming around to grasp his dick. His breath quickened, but he didn't blink.

"Decided it's time to kill me?" I questioned, flicking the cockhead grasping, playing with the sweet juiceness I taunted out.

"Debating on it," he smiled. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but it was one of many ways to go. "I didn't want to wake you." It sounded like a question to my ears so I stopped to prop myself up on his chest.

"Why?" He shrugged and took a strand of my hair to work back and forth between his fingers.

"Didn't know if they was expecting you at work or not?" I shook my head.

"Not until tommorrow." I murmered letting my lips rove over his chest. He pushed me off and got up. I was instantly hurt that he would leave me in the cold, but then reality crashed on in.

"Where are you going?" I asked pulling the sheet above my breast.

"Out." He put his clothes on, without looking at me, and I felt a great loss.

"Your not going to turn yourself in?" I asked.

"What would be the point?" He stated flatly.

"Arkham will-"

"Not say a thing." He cut me off. "He's dead."

I gasped and my eyes filled with tears, "You?"

"Yep. I took great pride in that masterpiece too." He turned to watch me, "He died slowly." I shook my head, but my body had been reduced to trembling. "I killed him, and I tortured him."

"No." I protested, but I knew it was true. "Why? How?"

He crawled above me fully dressed, me naked hidden by a thin sheet. "He talked enough trash I told him I'd feed him some and I did, along with your contract, so Leland will just assume your an indefinite solution to me." I was trembling hard now, and his hand traced my jaw. "I pried his jaw opened, made him eat a few papers and tapes that he'd wanted to throw into my face, then ripped it clean from his body."

"No." I whispered again.

"Yes, then I found old Kirk. Good ol' Kirk." The guard who'd saved me from Crock, who'd carried me out of that mess. His eyes glittered as he nodded letting it sink in, "I tore his arm from his body and beat him senseless with it, but don't worry he's still alive." He got closer to my face. "Then I caught Crock in his cell. I skinned him down to make you boots, or at least that's what I told him, then proceeded to divest him of a certain appendage. He's alive too." He paused over me, waiting and I knew not what to say.

"I wish you hadn't hurt Dr Arkham and Kirk." I finally whispered. His eyes lit up and he laughed, backing off me. His whole body shook with mirth and I felt myself slowly slipping back to normal.

"Dare you thank me for Crock I'll slap you." he threatened.

"I wasn't going too." He grasped my chin forcing me to look up at him. "I would have done him in myself." His giggles escaped softening his body and he planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Do you think we'd have still had last night if I'd have told you?" He questioned. I wanted to say yes, but in my head I knew the truth so I looked out the window.

"Where will you go then?" I asked.

"Out." He answered again. "Do you want me to come back?" There it was, the million dollar question.

I couldn't look at him, "I want you to come back to Arkham, I want you to start responding to treatment, to get better." Yet somehow, I couldn't see him any different.

"I don't think so, I need a break from that place, and you need to break for awhile as well." I nodded. "Do you want me to come back to your bedroom?" This time there was no avoiding the obvious.

I turned to him, his eyes boring into mine, and I nodded. His laughter was the only thing that let me know it was real as he left my house to damage some other's poor sanity.

Chapter 10

I'd cleaned, dusted, mopped every inch of the house and it was after dark now. I'd ran to China Palace and bought one of everything and it sat in a brown sack waiting on the counter, I'd changed the sheets in the bed, done some laundry, and went shopping. A pair of men's purple silk pajamas lay wrapped on his side. My body trembled. His side.

It was hard to imagine him killing Dr. Arkham, it was almost too much to grasp. I knew he'd done it, a week ago I could've told you it was coming, but I just couldn't see him doing it. It was like swimming with sharks, I'd became too caught up in the rush. I knew it, I saw the problem, but couldn't deny myself the thrill.

There was a knock on the door, quickly I pulled my robe tighter hiding the lacy negligee I'd picked up just for tonight. He would never knock, and stupid me had turned the alarms off just to make it easier on him.

I held the knob counted to ten then pulled the door open enough to see out. "Who is it?" I sang song, but then I saw a dozen cops surrounding my house, and one old man standing at the door.

"Dr. Quinzel?" he asked. I nodded, not being able to find my voice. "I'm Detective Gordon, may we come in?" I nodded walking from the door to flick the ceiling lights on, brightening the house up where they could see it. "Sorry to disturb you, but your patient is out, he tried to rob a jewelry store this afternoon and after a skirmish with Batman left wounded." I gasp and crossed my arms to hold myself. "Your new boss, Joan said that he liked to come here." I placed myself in a chair.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Good, I came up with a relativly normal question.

Gordon watched me closely, "He released his joker's venom through the entire mall. We've got ambulances treating survivors now, we need to catch him." I nodded. He'd told me there was no prejudices when it came to killing and now he was making it clear.

"He came by last night, said he would turn himself in tommorrow, and then he left." I let the lie come from my lips, there was no way I was giving him up without a fight. He was hurt and needed me.

From behind me came a new voice, "Perhaps, you should watch some of these Dr. Quinzel." The deep tenor stressed Dr, and from the mocking tone he was having a hard time treating me with any respect. I turned to see a black leather clad Batman, cape and all, standing in my living room, behind my chair.

He tossed two tapes to Gordon, which good old detective obiedently put in my vcr. "Watch." Batman ordered. A fuzzy picture came up of Dr. Arkham's office, oh God. There they sat, Joker and Arkham. It was hard to hear their voices clearly, but then my mind pieced it together and I couldn't escape to that mute fuzz again.

"Wouldn't it feel good?" Arkham taunted him, "Have them sweet kissable lips around your hard cock? To pound again and again in that sweet heart shaped ass?"

Joker laughed, "It would feel even better to put my hands around your throat and watch you die." Then it switched to a different scene, I was confused because the cameras only taped one area at a time.

"He was putting together a book on the Joker, and you were apparently part of the research." Batman grumbled. My mouth dropped, but I had known there was more, I had known, but I still took the job.

I reconized exactly what was going to happen on scene, it was the day Crock had pulled me in the office, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Turn it off, please." I asked. Instead they switched movies. It started the same as the last, but this time Joker stood up away from the chains. Arkham went into full panic standing and holding his hands up, but Joker backed him into the chair.

"No sound?" I asked, I knew what was coming, I wanted to know what led up to it. Gordon pressed the volume and it came out of mute.

"You can't do this, without me you'll lose her." Arkham's voice held an edge of panic. I sat forward knowing they were talking about me.

"No. Without you, she'll still be here." Joker was giggling then laughing, giggling then laughing, back and forth taunting the man barely moving, but Arkham was trapped. You could hear the fear in his voice, his breathing.

"Please, I have a family, a son." Arkham pleaded, he knew better. "She'll never forgive you."

Joker laid a hand on either side of Dr. Arkham's face, "You think she'll care if I divest this world of one more piece of scum?" He shook his finger in front of his face. "If only little red could see her grandma now, hear her grandma talk, watch her grandma die." Joker's laugh was malicious, but it was contagious, and I fought the smile beneath the surface.

With a sharp crack I watched as Joker literally pulled the man's jaw off, then he sat on the desk and fed him papers out of a drawer. I don't think Arkham's was dead there was too much garble between the fuzz, but Joker finally stood and his eyes went to the camera. He saluted it, before walking out covered in blood.

"They were discussing you. He fed him the tapes too, we were just able to piece these together or we'd been here sooner." Batman pointed out the obvious. Duh. I just shook my head. "So Arkham brought a ametuer in and expected Joker to kill her, but he used you as an excuse to finally due in the old man." I shrugged.

"I was top of my class, I like to think I earned my wage." Gordon knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"We've been told he is friendly toward you, but do you realize what a ruse he is playing? If your hiding him, we need to know before he kills you too.." I shook my head. "Then tell us where he may be."

I took a deep breath to steady my voice, "I have no idea. He has never discussed his plans with me. We talk of insignificant things, things that hold no value, I think thats why Dr. Arkham was pushing a reaction so bad. I never pressed, so Arkham did. I'm the reason he's dead." Batman put his gloved hand on the shoulder of my terry cloth robe.

"There are more tapes, he was too comfortable taunting the Joker, it wasn't anyone elses fault." I nodded, but it still felt deep down I was the reason. Dr. Arkham had talked about me sexually, how often? How often did he give the Joker ideas? How often did a passing guard or inmate hear him talk of me like that? I flushed to the roots of my hair.

"I want everyone out." It was stated a lot firmer than I felt.

Gordon fushed and threw his hands out, "He could be coming after you next." I shook my head, "He's on a spree right now and you'll the next likely target."

I looked at Batman, "Off my property." The dark knight looked even grimmer, a soft mesh covered his eyes and I couldn't read him. "If he comes here, I'll contact you, otherwise I have a gun."

Gordon stood, but he was still arguing all the way out the door how bad an idea it was. I locked up, Batman had dissappeared. I thourghly searched the house, then enabled the alarm system. It was going to be a long night, and he was hurt and alone out there.

She couldn't sleep, I watched her pace back and forth through her bedroom, pausing to stare out the window every few minutes. I had caught the fear in her eyes even if Jim didn't, Batman thought. He was perched in a tree a few yards from the house wiring into the alarm system, she had already activated.

Joker would not get this angel, he'd go through hell before allowing that madman near her. She was gorgeous, smart, and overall innocent. He'd watched what videos they could peice back together from the murder and she was a key player. It seemed the Joker had a soft spot, but he knew better. She was just an excuse for the moment, something to keep them off guard.

Oh God, why in heaven's name did Jermiah give him to her? She was fresh from college, just starting out and he had given her the most vicious man Gotham had ever chanced to witness. He was straight out of nightmares, and this wisp of a woman had been interacting with him. She had came into contact more than once, had let him treat her most private wounds. He had felt a intense urge to skin Crock alive after so intimatly violating her, and then he watched with horror as Joker did just that. He would think it, but could he have done it? Joker had no inhibitions, no fear, no consious, and that made him dangerous to Gotham and to Dr. Quinzel.

Chapter 11

I went to work, the next morning. It was my only hope, he'd said he'd turn himself in, let's up he had. I had to walk slowly and watch my every move, because when I'd made up my mind to come in I wanted to run to his cell, to scream for him at the top of my lungs, I wanted him.

I no longer denied it, no matter how many he killed, I wanted him. If he wished to kill me, maim me, whatever he wanted, I wanted it. I wanted him to love me, to give me that piece of himself he'd hidden from the rest of the world. I wanted him to notice me and make me His. His and his alone.

I went to my office first, and sit to gather my thoughts and balance myself. I counted to ten and practiced the age old breathing excerises they seemed to teach in every college class. I put my notes away in the correct drawers, I checked my messages and even sharpened a pencil. I was on the verge of getting up, when someone knocked.

"Come in." This would at least be a distraction. Dr. Joan Leland walked in smiling at me. I rose and greeted her, she seemed to be in good spirits.

"I'm sorry to hear about Dr. Arkham." She flinched and sat in the chair opposite my desk.

"Yes, well, let's move past that." She met my eyes with those cool grey eyes she had. The wrinkles around her eyes and mouth indicated she was actually older than what I'd heard, but then she'd been here many many years. "I know we were supposed to talk, but I'm heading the facility until Jonas Arkham comes to take his daddy's place."

"Jonas?" I had never heard the name.

"Yes, he works at a similiar facility in Metropolis, and they've called him back since his father no longer poses a question of favortism." I nodded and sat back. "What I need to discuss with you is sitting in solitary right now?" I dug my nails into my palms to keep my face clear, to stay on point. I nodded and she continued, "Joker is back. I know he's your only patient and I know the risk. There's no one else willing to take him, Harleen. Since I'm heading the facility right now, I'm going on my personal opinion he's incurrable."

"No," I gasped. She arched an eyebrow. "He's making progress, slowly, but it is bringing his numbers down."

She cleared her throat, "Yes, but they're still very large numbers. If you wish it I can send him to Europe, there's a small privatly owned facility that has expressed a wish in studying him. They specialize in their brain surgery and they think it could help him." I was shaking my head, they couldn't do this to him. He was a genuis: he knew formulas for chemicals I couldn't even pronounce, he could figure any mathematic problem in his head with less seconds than it took most people to say them, he could repeat word for word a conversation ten years ago. He was what every scientist strived for, and he was perfect the way he was.

"When?" It wasn't a matter of if now, she was determined or she wouldn't be telling me. "I don't agree, but when?"

She nodded, "Dr. Arkham believed he could be cured too, I'm sorry Harleen, but I don't want to see it happen for you too." I looked at my feet. "I'll wait until the end of your year, so then you can decide if you wish to take on a regular workload or give you time to find something else." She rose and was nearly out, but thought better of it shutting the door and watching me. "If you need to talk, I'll make the time. I don't want you in danger Harleen."

I laughed, "Your the only other woman here that's in our position. Clinical psychatrist. You know how it feels to lose a patient, and I truly believe there's hope. It may take a while, but little by little I can get there with him." She just nodded and left.

I dropped my head to the desk and released every pent up frustrated tear, I would be no use to him if I couldn't find my handle.

She looked like hell. Her eyes were bloodshot, dark bags marked the fact she was tired, there was a couple strings of hair unwinding from her usually tight bun, and even her pants held a few wrinkles. I laughed, but it hurt my ribs. Apparently, I'd only broken two and a couple of bones in my wrist, but I felt it.

She instantly reached to run her hand across my cheek, "You'll be fine." I smiled, it wasn't me who was worried. They couldn't wrap me in the usual straight jacket, but they still had me hand cuffed, arms and feet, to the bed. She stood there taking every inch, underneath the sheet I had my blue uniform, and the rest of me bore a couple of bruises, few cuts, nothing serious.

"Did you have sweet dreams last night?" Her eyes widened, but her smile softened into a touch of real humor. "Did your dark knight finally rescue you from the evil dragon?"

She sighed, "Puddin, he came by looking for you." I was shocked, I'd expected him the last time. "My dreams consist of a white dragon wrapping me in his fiery embrace anymore."

Emotions fought themselves inside me; On one hand, my heart jumped. On the other my brain was telling me she was ready to be plucked. I just smiled. "Then I'm sorry I missed it."

She looked to the door, "I wish you hadn't went out." I shrugged as much as I could manage and watched her face. She was infatiuted, with me. She was not crazy, she was not desperate, and she was not looking for easy money, but she was truly concerned over me. It was an interesting feeling of power, only she could give me.

"Don't delude yourself, Harley." I stated. "I'll always go out." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"You couldn't find anything to keep your mind off this ridiculous scheme to make Gotham see the joke?" I knew what she was asking, but did she.

"Batman." I corrected. She looked puzzle. "The joke is on Batman. You know me Harley, but there's things you've yet to understand."

"But I will?"she whispered watching my eyes.

"If that's what you want?" I knew what I was asking, but did she.

"Yes." And that was her death sentence, as surely as they kept shouting it to me in court. She had signed off, agreed, and I didn't have the motivation to want to kill her yet. Don't get me wrong I still wanted to prance around in her skin telling everyone to look at the fallen angel, but it just didn't seem like the right path to take. She'd been too amusing, too entertaining, too pleasurable to just take a night's entertainment from her. I nodded, and begin my plans.

He was finally going to get to come back to our sessions. I was so excited I could barely contain the energy as the guards walked him in to cuff him to the floor. They left and he sat there staring mutely at me. I grinned.

"What do you wish to do today?" He shrugged, he was going to be no fun. I had to get him out of this depression. I walked over and handed him the key to his ankle cuffs. He laughed and reached behind his ear to pull one of his own out. I watched in fascination as my green haired, white skinned, hunk of psycho unchained himself. He patted his lap and instantly I fell into his arms.

"I missed you Mista J." I murmered between kissing his throat. He laughed, and pulled my hair out of its bun.

"You look better than the last time I saw you." His hand buried itself in my hair pulling my head back. I didn't fight, but it still sent shards of pain through me. His eyes burned black through my body as he took me in. I watched as he unbuttoned my pants, my shirt, and then ran his hand from my belly to my throat. "What if you died?" he asked. His voice had a very serious edge.

"Then you'll always remember me." I whispered.

"Do you think I remember everyone I kill?" there was a faint trace of humor and I didn't like it. I was instantly struggling. "Calm down, Harls." I didn't and I felt his hand slap me across the face. "I said calm down."

"Yessir." I was in this head over heels, I might as well ride it out. "Whatever you want puddin." His eyes glittered and I felt myself thrown to my desk, knocking my air out of my chest.

"My little Harley," he murmer jerking my pants down. "Good little angelic Harley."

I turned my face to see him, my stomach still pressed in the side of the desk, "Why Harley? You know I hate it!"

"Because my Harley, just like the machine, makes a man feel like a man." I gasped in surprise, the wriggled my ass against him. He moaned and I arched, pushing myself up with my hands.

"Do I make you feel like a man, puddin?" my voice had took a husky note, and I felt the moist heat gathering between my legs.

"Every minute of every day, since I met you." He jerked my head back by my hair as he whispered against my cheek,"And most of the time I hate it." I turned licking what I could of his lips.

"What about right now?" He laughed and I felt him plunge all the way through my throbbing pussy. I moaned from pain with hints of pleasure. He didn't take it easy, he was rough and unleashed, and he made me his. He claimed me in a fierce primal need.

"Do you still want me?" He ground out between thrust. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt myself building to the ultimate climax and he stopped. "I said Do YOU STILL WANT ME?" his voice had anger mixed with frustration.

I laughed, "More than anything, puddin'." I laughed as he brought me then released himself deep inside my core. He collapsed against me and I moaned as I felt his shaft slip out of my body. "More than anything." His laughter mixed with mine and we dressed, and straightened the best we could.

He resumed his seat and I took mine, fixing my hair I just allowed him to watch me. "Your bruised, leave it down." I had no mirror so I just nodded and ran my fingers through it. "Was it what you dreamed it would be?" With no foreplay, no oral, no dirty talk, I had been slick and hot and ready.

"Better." His laughter lifted my heart and we sat for an hour just watching each other, knowing we were still wearing the other's sweet juices, knowing we would repeat this. "I have an appointment today, so I'll have to cut it short." I finally admitted.

"With who?" Like he gave a damn.

"Bruce Wayne." His body was immediatly tense. "They're planning to send you away, I figured if I could convice the number one contributor to Arkham that there was hope then they'd have to keep you."

He laughed softly, "You called him?"

I nodded, "Only so I could help you."

"You forget Harley." I looked at him, he knew I remembered every word every touch every look that had passed between us. "You forget I don't need anyone, not even you." It still hurt, but it was him.

"Would you like me to skip it?" Whatever you wanted baby.

"No, just remember who you belong to." It was the sweetest most concerned possessive statement ever delivered, but I grinned and ate it up.

"Yes, puddin. Only you." He nodded, then we called it quits for today and he was walked back to his cell.

"Mrs. Quinzel?" It startled me, I looked up from the J's files to catch Bruce Wayne popping his head in my door.

"Yes, come on in." I put the files back into the drawer and clasped my hands in my lap to deliver the best act in my life.

He scratched the back of his neck, looking rather shy, "I knocked, but you never answered. I know I'm early, I hope I didn't interrupt."

I laughed softly, "Not at all, I was just thinking. Have a seat." I was thinking of the beautiful act that had occured less than hours ago, trying to retain that clean smell that was all my Joker.

"I've been rather anxious to meet you, but wasn't sure how to approache it." he admitted. The man had millions, he was a looker, and he held not interest for me. He was ruggedly handsome with a nice square chin, wide broad shoulders, and he was built as they say 'like a brick house', but I just couldn't seem to find that smile that had attracted so many others.

"Oh, why is that?" I paused. "Knowing who I treat, people either try to avoid me or try to find out as much as they can about Mista J."

"Mista J?" he laughed.

"Well, you try talking to a patient every day referring to him as Joker. It's no wonder so many passed before me." He looked thoughtful, but nodded. "So which category do you fall into?"

He laughed and leaned closer to my desk, "Maybe the category that sees a beautiful woman whom I'd like to get to know better." I shook my head.

"Truly I'm flattered, but at this point in my life I'm not looking." I stressed.

"Maybe not looking, but what would it hurt for two professionals to have a meal together." Yeah, a proffessional psychatrist in love with her only patient and a proffesional playboy millionare. Of course.

"Let me think about it." I crossed my legs and sat back to get comfortable. "I was actually planning to discuss a different matter."

"By all means." he took the cue sitting and relaxing as well.

"Dr. Leland is talking of sending Joker off to Europe, they want to take out parts of his brain to see if it changes his behaviors. I don't agree, but haven't been here long enough to actually argue." There it was, everything on the table.

"And you want me to help you keep a very notarious, very crazy, clown killer in Arkham?" his voice was laced with humor.

"I believe there's hope for him yet Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please." He grinned, "May I call you Harleen?"

"Of course, Bruce. The thing is he is actually a proven genius, not only is his IQ triple mine and yours put together he has not aged, he is not hurt physically like the rest of us, and he can't remember exactly how it happened." Bruce leaned forward again, this time he was serious all flirtations were gone.

"Can't remember or won't tell," he asked.

I sighed, "It's my opinion he doesn't remember, he can go from having a sane moment to jerking a man's heart out in under a minute. I think it has something to do with not remembering. He's not able to relate like we normally would, he can't remember his parents, childhood, he doesn't remember being human. It is completly normal for him to kill, because thats all he can remember."

"And his fascination with Batman?" At least he was considering.

"I haven't touched much on it. Every other doctor seemed to use it as a focal point, I know everything he does is for Batman's attention, but he doesn't mention him and I don't ask."

"If you don't ask, how do you intend to find out?"

I laughed softly, "You talk to a woman long enough, you brag, you explain motivations, it's a man thing."

"But you just said he doesn't consider himself a man." Dammit!

"Just because he doesn't consider himself a man doesn't mean he's not." I smiled winking at Bruce, "I've brought his kill ratio down from last year, that's got to amount for something."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, but wouldn't all of Gotham and yourself be better off without him?"

"Okay they send him to Europe, they experiment by cutting out pieces of his brain. I see three options: 1. They remove his killer instinct, but also his intelligence. 2. He becomes a vegetable. 3. They remove whatever man is left and we have a murderous animal that is either unleashed or killed. If you were a doctor would you accept these results?" I pouted.

Bruce seemed to eat it up, "I understand your point Harleen, but I have to say I'm torn. I heard he had a very serious infatuation with you."

I flushed, "He considers me his, and it proves my point there is some man left in him."

"Doesn't he also consider Batman his?" I laughed.

"No, I think he's just been around so long that if anyone else were to kill him he'd feel like they'd stepped into his story."

"Very good, Harleen." His eyes took a distant look and I felt I had a good chance. Going in for the kill I got up to walk around the desk, leaning against it I looked into Bruce's eyes.

"How can I give up when I've barely scratched the surface? I can't just let him go like that, Bruce," I batted my lashes. How the hell was I supposed to do this without sex?

He laughed, "You've a good heart, Harleen." He spread his hands, "We'll see. Let me think about it, but Harleen I've heard many many stories and I'm of the same mind as Dr. Leland."

I giggled, "Oh, but Bruce everyone should be approached with an open mind and open heart. Otherwise, how are we any different from him? We codemning him from the start just like he's codemned so many others."

Bruce's expression tensed, "Harleen, he has condemned himself through his actions. Who are we to judge? We leave it to a legit system thats worked for hundreds of years, and he goes out with some god complex and does what he wants when he wants."

"I understand your thoughts, but please understand I'm his Doctor and as his Doctor I have only his best interests at heart." I was tapping my foot, damn, sign of nerves. "I'm sorry I drug you inot this, I was hoping we were of similiar minds. I know your a very charitable man, and I had hoped you were forgiving as well as handsome."

Bruce preened under the attention, this was going to have to work. "Thank you, Harleen. Now why not a very unromantic dinner in a very unromantic place to discuss this further. I've got a full schedule and hate to run out, but things often come up at the most unexpected times." I nodded, dinner it was then. "I'll have Alfred call to set it up, maybe tonight?" I smiled and nodded. "Good, until then Harleen."

"Good day Bruce." I murmered, my heart just wasn't into it.

He was reaching for the handle when he turned, "I hate to bring it up, but there's been rumors about you."

I laughed then, "It's best to listen to what come's out of the horse's mouth than the horse's asses around here." He laughed and left.

I covered my face and breathed, oh God, what a day.

Chapter 12

She came in wearing a short tight black dress. Although it was sexy, it was high neck and long sleeved, so there'd been no gushing over her breast tonight. Her heels came off first, but she left the stockings on. I watched as she slowly made her way to the fridge, grabbed a soda then came to the living room.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Puddin." She knew, just like that, her eyes were closed, but the fool still knew.

"How was dinner with the silver spoon of Gotham?" I asked. My legs were stretched in front of me, my arms crossed, but I was not mad. No, not mad at all, it was a white hot fury shooting itself through my veins.

"He's gonna help me keep you as long as I keep making progress." She smiled and sat her drink down, finally finding me in her easy chair. I held my arms out as she crawled up in my lap. "Do you like my dress?"

I laughed, "Daddy like." She ran her hands under my shirt, gripping the waistband of my pants. "Now explain, Progress?"

She kissed my neck, running her tongue as far as she could to my chest. "Your victems have to continue to decrease and you have got to quit leaving Arkham whenever you feel like it."

I held her shoulders, pulling her away from me, "Then by all means, I shall return tonight." Her hands gripped me, grazing my skin with her nails.

"Not tonight," she protested. "I have presents for you."

I laughed, "I love presents." She giggled then jumped up running upstairs, always one for a good time I was on her heels.

"Shut your eyes," she said taking my hands covering my face. I did for awhile, "Come on Harley!" I growled.

"Open them up pudding." She was laying in a lacy red number that covered nothing, but everything at once. I could see her beautiful white globes, but no nipple, I could make out the little triangle of pleasure, but it was outlined with red flowers. I felt my cock rise uncontrollably, and I wanted to take her now. "Don't you like it puddin'?" Hell fucking yeah! "I know you like green and purple, and I noticed you like my silky ones." she was explaining, but I was fucking lost. I'm never lost.

Then I saw the purple pajamas she was holding. "Very nice Harley, but didn't you actually think I'd wear them?" Her eyes fell, and I switched off the light. I wanted to cause her pain, but then I didn't. It was a harsh moment for my head, but I decided to let the other do the thinking tonight. My clothes fell across my path as I made my way to the bed. I crawled above her, "Did you actually think I wanted me or you to wear anything?" I held the lacy peice with two fingers, "Did you really need to taunt me in such a way?"

She was contrite, "No, pudding. I'm just trying to make you happy."

"Good." I murmered against her throat, "Suck me." I loved her mouth, as innocent as she was in other ways, she was a complete devil with the mouth. I felt her teasing my tip and laid back to enjoy, just when she was ready to bring me I pulled her away. "Very good." I murmered nibbling her lip.

She was completly open to everything, I had her sit on my face, I watched as she played with herself, but denyed her final comfort. I spanked her, belted her, she moaned and told me how perfect I was, that she was mine and mine alone. I sucked every tiny toe, I licked every inch of her body, every tear that fell, I knew every touch to tease and torment before I entered her. This time, I took her missionary making her tell me whose she was as I slowly eased in and out of throbbing pussy. I enjoyed making her beg, I enjoyed her crying out in climax clinging to me when I was the one causing it, I loved her taste her smell, her sounds. I couldn't get enough, I came hard and fast inside her finally and she clutched my hair. She was sweaty and spent, and I kissed her lips pouring everything that was flitting through my mind into that kiss. I couldn't kill someone who could give me this time and time again. She didn't argue, she didn't complain, she loved me and what I could do for her. I might get rid of her when the nagging started, but for now she could keep me warm and I pulled her atop of me to sleep.

I felt a kick to my side, and came instantly awake. No one had ever crept up on me in sleep, it was a new feeling. I turned my head to make out the bat in the moonlight. I felt Harls moan and bury her head farther into my stomach, my arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"May I help you?" I asked, gently pulling her hair. She needed to be awake.

"This is the last straw." He stated.

I laughed, "Hardly, bats." I let go of her to stretch out. "Good, doc Harley was taking me back in the morning, or do you plan to credit my capture?"

He growled gripping my neck and flinging me into the bathroom. I slowly stood, "Jealous," I tsked. "Can't find them like that anymore."

Bats lips were pressed into a rather grim line, I had left my blade in my jacket pocket and cursed my foolishness. Leave it to a damn woman! "I have a feeling after a rather explicit tape is dropped off, she's not going to be doctoring anything after tommorrow."

I grinned, "Take away the little one's dream, because of me? And they say I'm unnaturally cruel." I dove for his stomach, he flung me into the tub. I lay there feigning sleep, and he bent I pulled him down with me. I bounced that stupid fucking head off the wall before kneeing him in the jaw and flung myself up and out the door. I made it down the halfway down the steps before I felt the rope tighten around my ankles. Going down I saw he stood atop watching, fucker.

Then it came from no where there was a crash and Batman slowly dropped beside me. Time was at a standstill as Harley looked down to me, naked and vunerable. I laughed and untied my feet. I used the rope to tie his hands to the bottom rung, and limped up the steps.

"Get a bag." I dressed as she bounced around packing an old gym bag with this and that, "Hurry up!" She flung a pair of pants and sweatshirt on, grabbing her shoes in the other hand. "Let's go." I held my hand out to her, half way out the window.

She stared at me, her mouth moving, but no words passed. "Now!" I shouted. She grasped my hand and followed me out the window. Moving through the woods quickly and quietly we came to the car I'd stolen to get here, I quickly removed a couple of guns from the trunk. I put several in my suit, carried one, and the rest in Harley's bag. We went to the road and as luck would have it a car was coming. "Flag them down."

Barefoot, and scared she stood at the edge of the road. The car pulled over like clockwork, whatever the man had leaned out to say was lost. I shot him, spraying blood all over her. I pulled him out, and jumped in. "Do you still want me?"

"Yes." She was instantly pushing herself across my lap to the passenger's seat. Leave it to her to take the hard way around. Driving quietly, I reached over and took her hand. She had blood spotting her face, and instantly I felt something akin to disgust. "Wash your face." She wiped it with the corner of her shirt, very obedient, my Harley.

"What now?" she asked quietly. I spared her a glance and shrugged.

"Gotham gets a new chapter. The Joker and his Harley Quinn." Straight out of Shakespheare. "The question is where are we heading?"

She scooted closer kissing my neck, I pulled her closer up against my side. "I was a stipper once." She whispered.

"Really?" I didn't know if it was to enrage me that other man had dared looked upon what was mine or to turn me on? It was going to be a long night.

"Yeah, and I think you and I should pay a little visit to Carlos, my old boss." Hmm, more interesting.

"Why's that?" I inquired. Her lips butterflyed around my throat.

"I want him to be the first to meet the new and improved Harley Quinn. I've thought of many ways to kill him for years." My laughter filled the vehicle and my little lover joined, she understood.


End file.
